


《局外人》

by cantsu



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantsu/pseuds/cantsu
Summary: 警告：博君一肖同人作品，少量战山为王情节。故事纯属虚构，登场人物、地名、机关、事件、团体及背景均与事实无关。请勿上升真人。内含性爱描写、粗俗语言等成人内容，未成年人请勿阅读。请读者对自己负责。创作自由，想象不死。送给 Bei。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博/肖战
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

说白了，娱乐圈就是个大点的戏台子。在这里，观众看故事，路人看笑话，粉丝看幻觉。至于那戏台子上唱戏的人，离开了角色、八卦和幻想，他们又是谁呢？他们是从哪儿来的，又要打哪儿去？没人知道，也没人关心。

独独这唱戏的人儿，成了娱乐圈的局外人。

整整两天了，肖战依旧没从紧闭的房门中出来。厚重的窗帘把窗外的日光与时间一并拦下，手机亮了灭，灭了亮，催命地震着。

我们风光无限的大明星，名动亚太的大美人儿，此刻正失魂落魄地坐在床边的地板上，煞白的脸皮衬着邋遢的胡茬，红肿的眼下是乌青疲倦的眼袋，嘴唇干裂，因紧咬的牙关绷成个“一”字。这么个鬼见愁的样子，不知外面那些狂饭见了，还会不会爱他爱到举报全世界呢？

肖战怎么落得这副下场？这事说来话长。

两年前，肖战和王一博共同出演了古装仙侠耽改剧《陈情令》，戏里魏无羡与蓝忘机经历了一场离经叛道的旷世爱情。一年后，《陈情令》上线开播，扮演忘羡的博肖，两位路人不识的内娱糊咖，仿佛一夜天降神运，凭空就变出一个 “ 双顶流 ” 的娱乐圈神话，一时风光无两。伴随着剧集的不断更新，两个籍籍无名的小爱豆疯狂圈粉，商业邀约纷至沓来，一个夏天还未过完，便铺天盖地到处都是他二位的身影了。

特别是肖战，没人知道他是怎么把欲望和纯真两种情绪同时放在一张面孔上的。他那双高度近视的杏核眼，圆圆的眼球总是鬼马精灵地打转，眼尾又忽然狭长， 走出一个勾魂夺魄的弧度 ，无论什么时候看过去，都有一种摇摇欲坠的脆弱感。这是一张接近完美的尘世面孔，他篡改了人世间对于男性之美的陈见。《陈情令》让世人见到了这张脸，而肖战凭借这张脸，在岁末年初登上了全中国最大的舞台，在十亿观众的注视下彻底出圈。

照以往的经验来看，在娱乐圈迅速蹿红的人，往往是要膨胀遭反噬的，花两块钱中五百万现金大奖的，通常是没有好下场的。因为当大运撞到你头上时，你很难说这是不是你余下生命中最后一个好运。肖战是个迷信又谨慎的人，自然也明白月满则亏的道理，如果要问他红了以后什么感觉，他约莫要告诉你，他有一点窃喜，但更多的是害怕，甚至有时半夜还会惊醒。再照以往的经验来看，如果一个人能在激变中保持理智，胜不骄，多半也是能成事的，起码不会过早地登高跌重。

然而在肖战这里，以往的经验被验证着，也被打破着。

美丽的容颜陶醉心神，过分美丽的容颜则蛊惑心智。肖战的反噬来得非常快，还没等他从爆红的恐惧中缓过神来，他疯狂的粉丝就先让他付出了代价。

一周前，在一名高中生的率领下，一众代肖战罹患被害妄想症的年轻粉丝，打着保护哥哥名誉的旗号，在互联网上发起了一场大规模举报同人文学创作的运动。这直接致使全球最大的开源同人文学创作网站 AO3 在中国大陆境内被封。这更意味着，整个大陆同人圈的网友，毫无预兆地，在某一刻突然失去了他们赖以生存的精神粮仓。而这些年轻冲动的粉丝，小小年纪就已学会利用公权打击异己，这歹毒的心思和手段激起了多年被审查制度压得喘不过气的，更广泛的中国网民的愤怒。

也许搞举报运动的孩子们还无法理解这是什么仇什么怨，但因果报应的自然规律已如约降在肖战头上。又是一夜间，肖战从当红顶流变为全网公敌。一时间，报仇的报仇，凑热闹的凑热闹，整个互联网都在摇旗呐喊“抵制肖战”，既然是个纵容粉丝大行不义之举的失职偶像，就让他彻底糊了吧。

这场巨大的公关危机令肖战的艺人团队焦头烂额。在他们忙着处理肖战形象受损后带来的商务违约问题时，肖战把自己困在房中，不吃不喝地刷着社交媒体。他马上就要三十岁了，一个没作品没实力的大龄偶像，没机会再重来一遍，他不能折在这道坎儿上。

粘稠的泪液还未接到大脑指令，便擅自往外冒。这该死的眼睛，偏偏这种时候又发炎了。 

“操！”肖战紧握的拳头砸向地板，咚一声闷响。

“哥。”低沉的嗓音隔着房门温柔地唤了一声，听起来有些遥远。

肖战没应。吱呀一声，门被轻轻推开，“哥。”门外的人试探地往里走了半步，“你得喝点水，眼睛需要上药。”

“……”

“哥。”那青年不死心，抬脚又要往里走。

“别管我！”意料之中的一吼。

那一刻肖战没抬眼，事实上即使他抬了，也看不清那青年的脸。眼睛的炎症有点严重，视线所及一片雾蒙蒙，只是生理性眨眼也能令泪水不断涌出。他刚刚滑了一跤，手里还攥着那张擦过眼泪的卫生纸。人和纸一样，眼下都很不堪。

好一会儿，四下一点动静都没有，手机也在某一刻死于电量耗尽，只有肖战的胸膛还在烦躁地起伏着。

“他走了吗？”肖战突然想。紧接着他闻到空气中飘来一丝若有若无的茉莉花香，眼前多了一双乖巧的大脚丫。

这人以前走路也没声吗？还是自己眼睛瞎了连耳朵也聋了？

“也不知道怎么长的，睫毛专往眼里戳。眼睛总得要吧？”低沉的声音带着安稳从天而降，直到一张白生生的小脸在与肖战视线平行的位置出现。那青年蹲在肖战眼前，一手轻轻捏住肖战的下巴，微微托起，另一只手开始熟练地为他可怜的眼睛上药。可能是药水太刺激，眼泪比刚才流得还多。青年探手从床头抽出一张新的纸巾，帮肖战擦干眼泪。

“喝水。”水杯紧接着送到嘴边，可怜的人喝了。

“哥，于姐来过电话了。你……事情没你想得那么糟，能解决的。”

“王一博，这事你别掺合。你管不了。别再让人压热搜了。”

真是滑天下之大稽！肖战和王一博的同人文学到处被人举报，肖战和王一博却真的在一起了。

“能站起来吗？”王一博碰碰肖战的腿，又摸摸肖战的腰，在他身上胡乱检查一番，又把肖战手里攥着的烂卫生纸抽出来扔到一边，没有接他的话茬儿。

“你在这儿坐多久了，傻不傻啊。”

“王一博，跟你说话呢，听见没有。”

“我也跟你说话呢，起来。”说着一把拽起这位鬼见愁。

“我到点录节目了，今天也没其它行程，录完我就回来。”王一博牵着瞎眼的肖战来到餐厅，餐桌上摆着外卖的粥和青菜。

“你吃点东西，然后收拾收拾自己……战哥，现在可是有点丑。”他把肖战按在椅子里，都什么时候了还有心情调戏他。

“行了行了，你赶紧该干嘛干嘛去。”鬼见愁这时候可没心情跟他玩假急那一套，“戴口罩。”他又补一句。

一转眼，王一博已经戴上了他的小冷帽，一张小脸儿最近尖得跟刀削过一样，但脸颊肉还是出卖了他的年龄。不带妆的王一博，看上去跟大学门口那些刚成年的大男孩没什么两样，只是眼神冷一些，面无表情的时候看着有点儿唬人。

“好嘞。哥，我很快回来。你回我消息啊。”王一博穿戴完毕，又站在门口定定地看了肖战一眼，这才出门去了。

肖战哪有心情吃东西，他无奈地扫了一眼桌上的食物。又默默地站起来，回到了卧室。

“嗡、嗡。”

“……”

“这臭小子，什么时候给我手机充上电的？”肖战嘀咕着走到床头拿起手机，未接来电上百条，微信更加惨不忍睹。他皱着眉头点开最上面一条大摩托头像发来的消息： “吃东西！”

王一博再回来的时候，天已经黑透了。他一进门，黑漆漆一片，家里的灯没开。

“哥。”他小声叫了一声，没人应。“啪嗒”客厅的大灯立刻被他按亮，这人怕黑。卧室的房门虚掩着，他手脚麻利地摘掉口罩，脱掉外衣外裤，认真地消毒洗手后，才蹑手蹑脚地往屋里走去。

卧室的窗帘倒是拉开了，屋里映着北京三环夜晚的霓虹灯光和万家灯火，肖战安静地睡在黑暗中。

王一博不动声色地笑了笑，踮着脚走到床边，掀开肖战的被角儿，哧溜一下滑进去。他把脸凑近肖战，像好几天没见一样，仔细把人盯着，一会儿抬手摸摸人家的头，一会儿又摸摸人家的脸，最后手指隔着虚空停在那只发炎的眼睛上，泪液好像不再往外渗了。

“王一博，你好凉。”肖战突然说话，没睁眼。

“我以为你出去了，吓我一跳。”王一博嘟囔着。

“怕黑不会开灯……唔。”没等肖战把话说完，王一博一探头就亲了上去。肖战觑着眼睛想躲，王一博一只大手探到他脑后，一把按住。也不知怎么回事，按理说肖战也是个人高马大的男人，不仅大王一博六岁，还比他高几公分，可每次一到两人身体对抗的时候，他无一例外都是被降住的那个。天生没有当 1 的命。王一博的舌头像不懂礼貌的客人，强行撬开肖战的兔牙，不请自入，缠了好一会儿才离开，整个上半身都压了过来。

“我是怕你一个人瞎跑。”王一博的一条胳膊撑在肖战耳边，抬起半边身子看着他。

“我有病吗？外面都是病毒，这个时候出去瞎跑，还嫌自己死得不够……唔……快唔……”肖战就会对着王一博窝里横，好在王一博知道怎么治他。

“眼睛还疼吗？”王一博一松口，肖战马上大口喘气。

“哈……好多了。你别闹我就……唔……”王一博今天是打定主意要拷问他，他吮吸他的舌头和嘴唇，在他嘴角、脸颊轻点几下，最后含住他的耳朵。肖战本就刚醒，眼睛也不好使，他抬起一条手臂抵在王一博胸前，推了一下，“别闹了，我现在没那个心思。”

王一博忽然在他耳边狎笑，吹着气问：“哪个心思？我看战哥只有臭美的心思，消息也不回，饭也不吃，光顾着收拾自己了。”说着他摸了两把肖战光滑的脸颊，又捏捏他干净的下巴。

肖战早被王一博亲的耳朵通红，这下连脸也红透了，索性两条胳膊搭在脸上，一副任人宰割的样子：“要做快做！”

“哥，他们说我花了三亿黑你。我为你花了这么多钱，你打算怎么还？”说完王一博一口咬住肖战的喉结，肖战还在消化刚刚的“三亿”是什么意思，突遭袭击，惊得一哆嗦。

“什么三亿？唔……别咬了狗崽子，疼。”

王一博放过喉结，一头扎在肖战的脖颈里，双手绕过他两肋探向背后，最后紧紧抱住他的男人，瓮声瓮气地说：“我要是有三亿，才不会让你这么难做。”

肖战一愣，抬手回抱住肩头那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，揉了揉问：“还做不做？”

“做！”王一博瞬间振作。

“嗯……哈……”不一会儿房内响起了两人低低的喘息声。

“一博，你说我是不是很糟糕啊？”肖战伏在王一博肩膀上，此时的他，身体正承受快乐，内心却遭受煎熬。他真是个失败的偶像，失败的人！快三十岁了还天真地以为，在娱乐圈只要闭上嘴巴默默做事就能步步为营，只要温顺地摆出笑脸就可以被喜爱。他以为他给粉丝们想要的，就能控制他们，还幻想可以趁着红了以后多攒些钱，把四散在各家的经纪合约赎出来，以后自己的事情自己做主。

可天下哪有那么多好事只便宜你肖战呢？娱乐圈是个什么地方？这里的人都在和魔鬼做交易，如今再想计较报酬和代价，早就是一笔算不清的糊涂账了。说到底，大家都只不过是身不由己的工具罢了。肖战感到有些委屈，但是仔细想想，谁又不是这样活着的？要怪就怪自己太无能。

抱着他晃动的男孩没吭声，只是更加卖命地动了起来。

王一博这人，很小就离开父母跑去国外做练习生，他是一个人在异乡长大的，很知道遇事怎么独自消化情绪，也习惯了没人和自己站在一起的感觉。 不能说这是好还是不好，但是他确实缺少表达自己的机会，没人教他说，也没人听他说，以至于如今他想说也说不出来了。 其实他怎么会不明白肖战当下的心情，他正在用身体拼命地安慰着眼前这个失意的人。

“啊！慢点，太深了……啊……”

“战哥，弟弟爱你。”

“……”

“肖战啊，我爱你。”

“知道了，王一博。”

夜晚，窗外的世界寂静无声，那里正肆虐着杀人于无形的肺炎病毒。网上的世界却沸反盈天，歇斯底里的争吵、谩骂、控诉、痛哭甚至欢笑，弥散在无尽的赛博空间。不过不管是哪个世界，此时大概都与房中这紧紧拥抱的二人无关了。

(未完待续。)


	2. Chapter 2

“意大利新冠肺炎累计确诊 9172 例，已致 463 人死亡，政府下令限制全国 6000 万人出行。以色列要求所有入境者接受 14 天隔离。日本对中韩入境管制生效。今日起，中国暂停日本游客免签措施。美国股市暴跌，已触发第一层熔断机制……”早间新闻主播神情严肃地播报着全球动态，王一博坐在餐桌前，低头摆弄着手机。

“哥！你知道怎么给鸡按摩吗？”王一博没抬头，抻着脖子冲着厨房方向，没头没脑地喊了一嗓子。

“啊？”肖战的声音越过油烟和排风扇的噪音，绕了几道弯勉力从厨房传来。

“我说！给鸡按摩！怎么给鸡按摩？”王一博嚷道。

“咚咚咚”肖战一阵急走，来到厨房门口，手里举着锅铲，身上套着王一博给他买的小狮子围裙。

“鸡？你是说鸡吗？”肖战声音高了一个八度，拧着眉头，显然没明白王一博在说什么。

“啊，鸡。给鸡按摩。”

“你说的是哪个鸡啊？是吃的鸡，还是……”

“哈哈哈哈鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅嗝”两人一对视瞬间心领神会，笑出鹅叫。年轻的男人们，脑回路里总是塞满了下三路的事。

“吃的鸡又是哪个鸡，战哥不是都吃过吗？”

“呀！想死吗？”肖战被逗得蹦出塑料韩语。

“不是，我今天录节目要做饭，做口水鸡，有个环节是给鸡按摩。”

“这样啊，一会儿我帮你看，先吃早饭。”肖战边说边转身跑回灶边关火，锅里的鸡蛋已经变成金黄色。

“哎，今天喝豆浆，你要不要加糖？”

“……”

“还是你要喝咖啡？王一博？”

突然一个身影从后面贴上来，“肖战哥哥，现在就给鸡按摩不行吗？”后面的人边说边用力挺了两下，肖战的小腹被顶得撞上灶台。

“……你是狗吗王一博？昨晚你搞了那么多次……”肖战有点说不下去，“怎么还这么精神！”

王一博握住肖战的手往后引，按在自己裤裆上鼓起的一大包：“帮我一下，哥。”

“可是早饭要凉了。”

“肖战、哥哥。”

不一会儿，肖战便开始控诉：“啊……哈……不是说好……不进来么……唔……”

“我错了哥，下次一定只用手。”

“我信了你的邪！”肖战心里在呐喊，出口的却是一连串羞耻的呻吟。

从年二十九武汉封城，肺炎疫情陆续在各地爆发以来，到现在已有一个半月的时间。在这一个半月的时间里发生了很多事，比如千万个中国家庭今年都没能坐在一起吃顿年夜饭，比如全国上上下下都在封闭戒严，店铺歇业了，工厂和企业无法开工，学生们要靠观看老师的视频直播才能继续新学期的课程，民众被反复警告要留在家中……一个春节过去了，死了很多人，还有更多人在救人，病毒已扩散至全球每个角落。

肖战和王一博像很多在异乡漂泊的人一样，这个春节没能和亲人团聚。四十多天，他们被困在这座巨型城市中一间租来的公寓里，一起吃饭睡觉做爱打游戏，一起目睹别人的生离死别，一起无所事事，一起经历了一场舆论围剿。他们像许多平凡的情侣那样过起了日子，在一些微不可察的瞬间里，暗自庆幸着彼此的存在。好在还有这个房子，这是只属于他们两个人的家。

“哥，他们通知我明天回组，横店那边准备复工了。明早就得走。”

“好。”肖战安静地吃着早餐，“家里的口罩你都带走，我回头再买。”

“嗯。”

“横店那边开始暖和了，不过早晚温差还是有点大，你小心感冒。”

“好。”

“疫情还没过去，不拍戏的时候别乱跑，勤洗手，消毒液随身带着。”

“知道。”

“你要不把护膝也带着吧，打戏不是挺多的吗？”肖战突然觉得自己像个瞎操心的老妈子，说了一堆废话，可现在外面病毒凶猛，剧组人多手杂，他是真的担心他，也舍不得他。

“戴护膝，好的。”王一博贴心地应着，这小子虽然平时很爱逗他哥，但正经事上一直特别听话。

肖战在盘子前磨叽半天，最后也没能把手中的面包消灭掉。王一博看着他戳弄了半天食物也不往嘴里送，说道：“哥，你跟我一块儿走吧。”

“？”肖战突然抬起头，“你开玩笑呢？”

“没开玩笑，现在疫情这么严重，没那么多不怕死的这个时候出来盯我。咱俩小心点就行。”

“王一博你脑子没病吧，你知道现在外面有多少双眼睛盯着你、盯着我吗？还嫌不够乱？更何况现在已经开始复工了，别说狗仔了，就你那些私生，也够你受的了！”

王一博被他哥噎得没话说，嘴巴不自觉地撅起来。肖战一看他这副样瞬间没了脾气，知道是自己先露出了不舍，王一博才会出这种馊主意。

“我马上也会有行程，你专心拍戏，不用担心我。”

“我想每天都和你在一起……”

肖战捏捏王一博的手，安慰道：“乖，狗崽子，这一个月咱俩已经是赚了。”

肖战说得没错，两年前陈情令杀青时他俩就被强制绝交了，这是剧组的常规做法，以防止演员们入戏太深因戏生情。他俩是去年电视剧上线前的宣传准备期才得以重逢的，那之后终于确定了关系，可谁都没反应过味来呢两人就蹿红了，此后更是行程满得二人连喘气的时间都没有，再加上整个娱乐圈的镜头都对着他们，7 天 24 小时地监视着他们的一举一动，所以到现在搞了快一年的地下恋，两人相聚的日子仍屈指可数。

这段既不能与人说也无法彼此触碰的恋情，着实把两个人搞得苦不堪言，后来两人实在憋得难受，颇有一股为爱铤而走险的架势，这才硬着头皮把各自在北京的落脚点搬到了一起。可你回来的时候我不在家，我回来的时候你又走了，聚少离多注定是这对苦命鸳鸳的常态。

“真希望疫情晚点再过去。”

“王一博，别说傻话。”

“那你不能不回我微信。每天晚上视频。有行程提前汇报。”

“我什么时候没回你微信了？”

“再说？”

“好好好，回你微信，每天视频，有行程告诉你。粘人精。”

“今晚还要再做几次。”

“？？？”肖战瞳孔地震，内心一阵难以明状的恐惧：“这什么怪物啊，性欲这么强！”

（未完待续。）


	3. Chapter 3

转天肖战醒来的时候，已经快上午 11  点了。他眨眨涣散的大眼睛，突然想到什么腾地从床上坐起来： “王一博！” 声音有去无回，家里空荡荡的，王一博早就出发了。

“该死。” 他急匆匆抓起手机，明明昨天定了闹钟的，怎么会没响？都怪自己太贪睡，昨天夜里和王一博搞完以后他几乎是昏死过去的。

“嗡、嗡。” 拿在手里的手机突然亮了，肖战收到一条微信消息。

大摩托「起床了吗老婆？昨晚辛苦了，给你叫了吃的，吃完给我拍张照片。」

「你出发怎么不叫醒我？！想死吗王一博」海绵宝宝

大摩托「内娱最恐怖嫂子 .jpg 」

「今晚你将被我暗鲨 .jpg 」海绵宝宝

「到了说一声」海绵宝宝

「注意安全」海绵宝宝

大摩托「好的哥。 ❤️ . 」

肖战盯着手机里的大摩托，嘟着嘴发呆，只有在对着王一博的时候他还可以做个小孩儿。不一会儿，外卖的电话打进来，他随便抓起门口衣架上的运动服套在身上，这是王一博平时出门取快递时穿的，上面还能闻到他的味道。肖战轻轻吸了口气念道“老王”，然后快速戴好帽子口罩，下楼去取他闻起来像茉莉花的男朋友为他订的食物。

往回走的路上，他拨通了于婷的电话： “ 姐，最近辛苦你了。我这边调整好了，咱们尽快碰一下吧。 ”

于婷，新经典传媒的执行副总，早在肖战的东家 ABBA  娱乐把他的影视约签给新经典的时候，就开始带他了。去年夏天肖战因《陈情令》开始走红那阵，他在新经典的影视合约也正面临着到期问题，按照法律规定，如果新经典与 ABBA  彼此不再续约，那么肖战的影视业务要自动归还 ABBA。于婷知道肖战早已与 ABBA  离心离德，一直都在筹划自立门户，而新经典方面已认准肖战会成为顶流，在如今行业青黄不接的光景下是决不会放走肖战的。当时无论是出于公司利益考量，还是尊重肖战本人的意志，于婷都愿意帮他往前走一步。毕竟顶流迟早都是要独立的，那趁早与其直接合作才是长远打算。至于 ABBA ，一个撕破脸的老东家，除了在合约还有效的几年间尽可能地从肖战身上抽成儿之外，也并不作他想了。

如何继续持有肖战的影视业务，同时还能帮助肖战独立，于婷很快便为当时的局面找到了出口：许威，一位带着钱和资源准备投身娱乐产业的神秘人物。此人早前已与新经典达成合作，共同开设了一家名叫正大影业的影视公司，新经典是占该公司 51%  股权的最大股东，于婷在里面担任总经理，也就是实际的运营人。她知道许威进军娱乐圈不久，仍在寻找入局的最好时机，便引荐了肖战与他认识。后面谈得非常顺利，很快许威便与肖战正式达成合作关系，成立肖战工作室，双方各持五成股份。

至此，肖战终于拥有了自己的工作室，而他的合伙人许威，也得以借顶流的东风入局娱乐圈，同时新经典作为许威另一边的最大股东，则会在肖战与他的东家 ABBA  合约到期后，继续把持着肖战的影视业务。

这笔看似皆大欢喜的买卖，最终还是要以出卖肖战的核心利益来达成。拿出你有的东西，然后我们各取所需，这是成人世界里最公平的游戏规则。只不过在这个游戏里，有人拿出的是自己后半生的前途，有人拿出的是父母给的零花钱。可即便如此，肖战依旧默默感谢着于婷，因为无论自己今后将要如何地被出卖，也是因为有她一开始的扶持，才使自己拥有了被出卖的资格。

午后的太阳暖烘烘地烤着客厅的地板，一旁的茶几上摆着几个外卖餐盒，肖战乖乖吃光王一博给他叫的食物，正抱着膝盖蹲在窗边走神儿。很快，手机震动声把他拉回现实，于婷发起了一个三人电话会议。肖战很快回到沙发接通电话，简短的寒暄后，三个因为利益结盟的人进入了正题。

“战战，这阵子难为你了，我知道你觉得委屈，但是你现在哪边都得罪不起，更何况这次几乎涉政了……越是这种时候越不能出声，你那天半夜擅自撤掉 ins  头像实在太冲动了，所以我和许总才紧急商量发了一个账号被盗的声明，你别怨我们。”

“ 没有，是我不好，姐。我那两天没管住自己一直上网刷评论，后来又赶上眼睛发炎，心情不好一时没控制住。 ”

“行了这事不提了。许总，商务那边现在怎么样，品牌方都还沉得住气吗？” 于婷对肖战的问题点到即止，并没有要多责怪的意思。

“这次主要有一家品牌受影响比较大，他们有些微词，但真计较起来也跟他们公关总监自己的失误有关，现在倒还没提出解约。其它品牌都先低调处理，先撤掉战战的代言曝光安抚网友情绪，等舆论热度过去了，再慢慢恢复。暂时来看，对各家没造成比较实质性的损失，所以不影响合约履行。” 许威挑着重点，把肖战当前的商务现状总结了一遍。

“受影响比较大的品牌，我亲自去跟他们道歉。” 肖战平静地说，“许哥，这回公关一共花了多少钱？”

“其它倒还好说，我这边有些宣传口的媒体资源，他们那边的工作方式你知道，借着热点宣传一下意识形态，也顺便帮咱们忙了。就是热搜那边消耗比较大，不过多亏一博，闹得最凶的那两天他找人压了多一半的 tag。” 肖战低着头听着没吭声，他知道撤一条热搜要花掉多少钱，会议突然安静了下来。

于婷借机插话： “ 战战，你和一博呢，你们两个私人的感情问题按理说我们不应该过多干预，但是你知道的，你是演耽美作品红起来的演员，观众对你的印象直接影响你未来的发展，你已经到了转型的年纪，现在又因为舆论事件被划为高风险艺人，咱们接下来找作品，其实是很有难度的。所以至少你们两个，在屏幕前是要坚决解绑的。这个你能明白的对吗？ ”

“嗯 …… 明白。” 肖战应着，依旧没抬头，声音比刚才还沉。

“那好，我和许总会安排接下来的工作。可能最近你的行程会很少，但你什么都不用担心，只管好好休息。疫情过去后你会很忙的，到时你要尽最大的努力来配合我们，好吗？” 许婷用她女性独有的温柔声线，安慰着明显已经失落起来的肖战。

“咳……” 会议到了尾声，许威面色突然有些尴尬，好像有话要说。“战战，你今天是不是没刷微博？”

“嗯。怎么了许哥？” 肖战终于抬起头，脸上是单纯的疑问。

“ 是这样，咳，有些无良的营销号，把之前我跟你一起出行程的照片拿出来讲些不好听的话。你要是看到了，别往心里去，咳，那什么，也跟一博说一声。 ”

“ 许哥你别这么说，这还不是因为我，我跟你道歉才对。对不起啊许哥，别影响你家里。 ”

“ 嗨，家里没事儿。行，那就这么着，再联络。 ”

挂断电话后，肖战在沙发上静静地坐了很久，最后 “ 哼 ” 一声冷笑。此时不用上微博，他也猜得出最后许威提到的网上那些 “ 不好听的话 ” 是什么。无非就是权色交易的脏故事，看热闹的人最爱听这些。许威确实有些背景，比如，他其实是文娱界大佬程家的女婿，他还能动辄就请来官家的资源。可话说回来，没实力没背景的人，新经典又怎么会参股他这个 “ 新钱 ” 办的影视公司，许婷又怎么会为他进军娱乐圈操持这么多，甚至还把自己手里最值钱的顶流都介绍给他合作？可背景归背景，有权势的家庭也能生养出上进的子孙。许威说到底，也不过是个刚和老婆生完小孩，正兴冲冲地想要开创一番事业的中年男人罢了。不过那又是别人的故事了。

肖战就这么在沙发上坐了一下午，他最终也没打开微博去看那些凭空捏造的无聊八卦。直到夕阳快落下去的时候，他突然思念起昨晚还使劲抱着自己的大男孩，而这个大男孩，此刻也刚好正在想着他。 “嗡、嗡。”大摩托发来视频邀请。

“哥！我到酒店了，想我了没？” 男孩看上去有些风尘仆仆，但声音却是兴奋的。

“ 王一博！我想死你啦！ ”

“ 哈哈，你今天都干嘛了？不是说了让你吃完饭拍照片给我吗，照片呢？ ”

肖战边把镜头转向茶几边说： “ 看，一样没剩，我全吃光了，撑死我啦。 ”

“哈哈哈鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅” 王一博心满意足地对着他哥傻笑。

“ 王一博。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 王一博。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 王一博！ ”

“ 嗯嗯嗯？ ”

“ 我后悔了，我想跟你一起走。 ”

“……”

“ 我好想你啊，王一博。 ”

“ 哥，我找人回去接你。 ”

“不用了。” 肖战忽然对着镜头灿烂地笑了起来，“你等着我，等我去找你。”

（未完待续。）


	4. Chapter 4

一转眼，王一博到横店已经一个多月。14 天隔离期一过，剧组马上紧锣密鼓地开工，为了弥补之前疫情耽误的拍摄进度，复工后的所有人都在超负荷工作。没办法，拍戏就是这样，拍一天是这么多钱，停一天也是这么多钱，制片主任就算不要命了也得保证在预算耗尽前把项目做完。

就在这种连轴转的状态下，别人都是找机会赶紧眯一会儿或者吃两口东西，王一博却不，他找到空档先要给肖战发两条微信，哪怕只是说些没用的垃圾话，甚至连走之前说好的视频也一天不落地在执行。剧组的同事们看破不说破，这股像被人下了降头似的邪劲，显然是在谈恋爱。

今天是王一博连着熬的第二个大夜戏，他这会儿人倦马疲，眼里的红血丝看着吓人。好不容易轮到换场，导演刚说让大家休息一下吃点东西，工作人员就看到王一博一手抓着手机一手抄着盒饭，神神秘秘地跑到没人的犄角旮旯去了。

“哥，困了吧？今天又让你等这么晚”王一博刚给肖战发完微信，对面的视频电话就拨了过来。

“不晚，我现在每天像个猪一样，吃了睡睡了吃，一到半夜就精神。你看我是不是都胖了？”

“不胖，好看。”王一博随便找个台阶坐下，一手举着手机嘿嘿傻笑，一手扒拉开腿上的盒饭吃了起来。

“你倒是又瘦了，看着都有点脱相了。狗崽子，你多吃点啊。”

“想吃战哥包的饺子，想喝战哥的绿茶。”

“又开始了是吗？绿茶不是给你带上了，你叫人给你泡了喝呀！”肖战一边凶人一边嘴角不自觉地上扬，“等一下，王一博，你抬起头来让我看看，你眼睛怎么了？”

“没事儿，拍了两天大夜戏，有点干。”

“你滴点眼药水啊。”

“想用战哥的眼药水，想让战哥给我滴。”

“呀！王一博，你扪心自问，你包里的绿茶、眼药水、酒精、创可贴、纸巾、小饼干，哪个不是我给你带的，你有毒吗？！”

“哈哈哈哈鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”王一博笑得米饭差点儿呛嗓子里。

“别笑了，好好吃饭，别噎着。这死孩子，怎么也不知道拿个水，怕不是傻吧。”

“大佬教训得是！”王一博捶两下胸口给自己顺气，继续扒拉饭，“哥，我现在整天忙得没时间上网，你跟我说说最近外面的新鲜事吧。”

“嗯……”肖战想了想，“病毒现在在国外闹得挺凶的，各国都在急着封城封边境，欧洲的感染人数已经超过中国了，美国也一团乱。 哦对了，川普已经两个礼拜没露面了。之前那个巴西访美团你知道吧，全团确诊，他们那个总统和驻美大使都和川普密切接触过，川普一开始还死咬着自己是阴性，现在不露面了，媒体都在猜是中招了。”王一博听着肖战绘声绘色地跟自己八卦国际大事，吃得津津有味。“还有还有，东京奥运会延期到 2022 年了。”

“天，奥运都延了吗？那今年的 MotoGP 也悬了，见不到罗西了。”听到奥运会，王一博第一时间想到了自己的大摩托和偶像。他在无限惋惜中夹起一大口菜塞进嘴里，含混不清地又问：“你的新戏谈好了吗？”

“啊，那个啊，许哥那边还在谈，估计差不多了吧。”一说到自己的工作，肖战立刻失去了表达的热情，支支吾吾起来。王一博知道，AO3 之后，肖战被业内化为了“风险艺人”，之前很多对他感兴趣的制片方，现在为了保障项目不出问题，恐怕都要对他重新考量。

“现在疫情太严重，投资方又都缺钱，新戏不好开。”王一博托旁的借口，结束了话题。肖战不愿意再谈起那场闹剧，他也不想他为难。“哥，我问你，我不在的时候，你有没有自己做过？”

都说饱暖思淫欲，肖战甚至一瞬间怀疑，刚刚王一博狼吞虎咽不是因为太饿，是为了抢出珍贵的时间和自己搞黄。他翻了一个白眼：“我说你，你怎么一天到晚脑子里都是这些事？”

“诶，问你呢，做过没？我可是天天想着哥撸的。”可能真的是时间太紧迫，王一博脸也不要了，开始口无遮拦。

其实要说到床上的事，肖战本来也不是什么羞羞答答的黄花大闺女，之前自己是因为出了舆论风波心情比较低落，才被王一博趁机调戏了几回。于是他挑着一边眉毛，有点挑衅地回道：“嚯，您真猛，天天撸也不怕精尽人亡？”

“后面也做过吗？”肖战自以为是的反击，在直球男孩这里没有任何意义，王一博若有所思地自问自答：“不，后面可能不行，哥那个点比较深，没有我你自己到不了，没办法高潮。”

这一下肖战是真让王一博逼急了，他呲着兔牙骂道：“王一博你大爷的！你还是人吗！下次我干你一回，让你也体验体验高潮！”

“这哥哥，仗着比我大六岁，天天欺负我。”王一博狡黠一笑，愈发地得寸进尺。

“王一博你行。”肖战对着镜头竖起了大拇指，心下已七窍生烟，“别让我逮着你。”

要说王一博嘴笨吧，在别的事上他是决计吵不过肖战的。但论搞黄，一向拒人千里的王一博，绝对是无师自通的天才：“那你快来逮我，逮着了让你干。”我们这尊玉面朱唇的小菩萨，怕是真要为了他哥，变成乱欲狂情的色中饿鬼了。

“各位老师们，下一场准备开拍了，请大家尽快归位哈。”俩人正闹到兴头上，就听远处传来场记呼喊的声音。

“哥，我又要开工了。”王一博回头对着镜头撇撇嘴。

“好，快去吧。等一下，回来！你，眼睛赶紧上药，多喝水，好好吃饭，勤消毒，别生病！听话啊！”自从王一博离家以后，肖战已经逐渐适应了自己这种“儿行千里母担忧”的心态。

“知道了。哥，我爱你！”

“行了，快去快去。”

挂掉电话的肖战，嘴角慢慢放下，又恢复了之前那副心事重重的模样。其实最近还有一件“新鲜事”，他没来得及告诉王一博。他和话题女星蓝蓝拍的那部偶像剧，突然被出品方和卫视联合提档，马上要上线开播了。这意味着，肖战的团队不会再等了，眼下无论是新剧的营销，还是肖战的转型问题，都需要他们尽快拆掉自家艺人和王一博在《陈情令》时期立起的 CP ，也就是引发这次 AO3 风波的同人文创作源头——「博君一肖」。

“哎！”肖战叹口气，一头栽进床里，心烦意乱地蹬了几下腿，最后用被子把自己蒙住，一动不动了。

这边，王一博挂掉电话一路小跑回棚内，刚好碰上戏里女二的扮演者，也是他在韩国做练习生时的一位旧相识，周琼。

“一博哥哥，要到咱俩的对手戏了。刚刚导演说，这里想加一个你替我挡剑的镜头。”周琼娇滴滴地说。

“男主跟女二又没感情线，这里为什么要挡剑？”

“这个我也不知道，导演说要拍，我们只好配合了。”周琼很是无辜。

这之后，王一博没再吭声，他怎么会不知道周琼在装傻，自打此人入组以来，剧组就没消停过。周琼是韩国知名娱乐公司 P 社在中国大陆力捧的女爱豆，这是她出道后参演的第二部作品，作品本身还是时下很火的武侠 IP 改编，这种时候不铆足了劲搏出位，简直天理难容。春节假期前，组里的各种八卦就已荣登热门娱乐新闻，什么个别女演员带资加戏、魔改原作，什么女主手撕女配，什么书粉联名抗议等等，都是网友喜闻乐见的娱乐瓜。而王一博作为纷争外的男主，已学会做一个没有感情的机器人，隔岸观火才是剧组撕逼中的安身之道，导演让我干嘛我就干嘛吧。

只不过，他唯一可能有点不满的是，如果这些人撕逼耽误了自己杀青，他就不能按时回去见他的战哥了。

（未完待续。）


	5. Chapter 5

凌晨回到酒店，王一博倒在床上先给自己上了个眼药，后面的事就不记得了。再睁开眼的时候已经是午饭时间，他发现自己四仰八叉地睡在床上，甚至连衣服都没脱，连着熬了两个通宵拍打戏，真的把他累坏了。好在年轻人底子好，昏睡几小时很快就恢复过来。他从床上爬起来，顶着一个鸟窝头，迷迷瞪瞪到浴室冲凉。

半小时后，素颜顺毛的王一博和小助理一同来到片场，正赶上剧组放午饭。他两人各自拿一个盒饭，就近找了一个帐篷，坐下开吃。盒饭一打开，土豆炖牛肉、蒜蓉菜心、红烧茄子，王一博乐了。

小助理本来还在一边犯困，突然感觉身旁的人肩膀一耸一耸的，好奇地看过来：“哥，你怎么了？”

“没事，就是觉得这盒饭有点好笑。”

助理一头雾水低头看看自己的盒饭，又看看王一博：“今天的菜挺正常的啊，有什么问题吗哥，要不要给你换一个？”

“不用不用，哎是你不懂。这盒饭挺好的，我就吃这个。”

“哦。”小助理挠挠头，心想不懂就不懂吧，您能吃就行。

王一博边笑边夹起一块茄子，他这是睹物思人，又想起他家肖战了。

以前在《陈情令》剧组的时候，王一博每天最重要的任务，除了做蓝忘机的替身，就是替肖战消灭茄子。肖战不知上辈子和茄子结过什么怨，从小一碰这玩意儿就会吐，可偏巧《陈情令》剧组好像有片茄子地，天天给大家菜里加茄子，搞得肖战一到饭点就发怵，浑身犯恶心。王一博知道了以后，就跟肖战说：“你要吃不了就夹出来给我。”再后来，每天一到放饭时间，全剧组的人就会目睹这样一幕：肖战举着自己的盒饭，拼命往王一博那一盒里丢茄子，王一博不仅照单全收，还会把自己盒里的肉添到肖战那盒里。久而久之，一些没什么恋爱经验的工作人员就以为，王一博特别喜欢吃茄子，不太喜欢吃肉。后来这些谣言不知怎么又传到了狗仔耳朵里，竟然还真让他们发了一篇《王一博不爱吃肉，最爱吃茄子》这样不像话的八卦稿，一度成为他和肖战的内部笑话。

其实王一博平时也没有特别爱吃茄子，但是此刻他想起了和肖战在剧组的那段甜甜的时光，突然觉得眼前的茄子香得很，一口接一口地吃个没完。

“哥，原来你真爱吃茄子啊？我还以为那些营销号胡说八道的。”小助理突然开口。

“噗。”王一博满嘴的茄子，差点儿喷他一脸，他赶紧抓起身旁的绿茶猛灌两口，这才把喷饭的冲动压下去。就在这时，他忽然听到帐篷另一边的两个群演在聊天。

“哎，听说了吗？蓝蓝那个新戏要上了。”

“是和肖战那部吗？那戏不是冬天刚杀青的，这么快就上了？”

“是啊，不知道为啥突然提前播了，可能因为题材涉及医生，想赶一拨儿疫情热度吧。”

“我说怎么今天热搜上有个#肖战蓝蓝配一脸#的标签呢，原来是要官宣了。”

“不过肖战还能行吗，他前阵子可是被全网黑得够呛。”

“说起这个。你觉得这个热搜，会是蓝蓝买的吗？我觉得不像，现在谁敢沾肖战，不怕被他粉丝坑死吗？”

“你意思是，热搜是肖战自己搞的？”

听到这，王一博突然心脏砰砰直跳，没着没落的一阵发虚。肖战的新戏要上了吗？他怎么没跟自己说？他们不是昨天还视频过吗？王一博赶紧掏出手机上微博，他需要亲眼确认情况。“肖战蓝蓝好配，最萌身高差，这是什么神仙情侣，肖战对蓝蓝笑得好温柔啊……”

亲眼确认的结果就是，在这天剩下的时间里，那些甜蜜的评论和画面不断在王一博大脑中循环播放，一字一句都扎在他心上，每分每秒都使他煎熬。他很明确地在第一时间开始吃醋，即便知道那些温柔的眼神是肖战演的他也受不了。但这还不是最令他难受的，他最受不了的是，肖战为什么没有提前告诉他，哪怕只是随意提一句呢？起初他还为肖战找了几个看似说得过去的借口，可能是蓝蓝在营销吧，或者是制片方的操作；可能肖战也不知道；帅哥和美女同框嘛，路人看到总是要夸一句般配的……可这些混乱的思绪一直干扰着他，搞得他后来几场戏拍得很不顺利，最后跟他搭档的演员和导演都直接挂脸了。于是，在漫长的一个下午里，嫉妒逐渐蒙蔽双眼，委屈彻底瓦解借口，所有的情绪郁结在王一博胸口，终于在夜幕降临时化作一股怒气，一触即发。

晚上下了戏，王一博饭也没吃就直接回了酒店。手机里有几条肖战下午发来的未读消息，他点开一看，依然对今天的事只字未提，这实属火上浇油了，王一博一个视频电话打过去，准备跟他哥开战。

王一博电话打进来的时候，肖战正在厨房包饺子，他按下接听键，脸上的近视镜已经滑到了鼻尖，他抬手推了推，蹭了一脸面粉。

“王一博，看！我在干嘛？我包了香菜馅的饺子，你回来就可以吃啦。”肖战用沾满面粉的手举着手机，先照照料理台上码得整整齐齐的几堆胖饺子，然后才把镜头转向自己。他花猫似的脸甜甜地笑着，语气轻快，心情不错的样子。

“肖战，你没什么要跟我解释的吗？”王一博铁着一张脸，这是在兴师问罪。

“啊？”肖战脸上的笑容一僵，愣了几秒突然反应上来：“你都知道了？”

“呵，我知道什么了？”王一博冷笑一声，“肖战，你告诉我我知道什么了？”

肖战脸上的笑容彻底消失了，他闷着不吭声，也不再看镜头。

“你什么意思啊？拿我当傻子？”王一博斜掉着嘴角，眼底却没有一丝笑意。他以前也不是没跟肖战吵过架，但从来没说过这么重的话。

“王一博你说什么呢？”肖战抬起眼，脸上更多的是惊讶，“你别这么说话。我本来是想昨天跟你说的……”

王一博一听，心想完了，今天的热搜，果然是肖战这边的动作，在自己脑子里盘旋了一下午的那些个狗屁借口，被肖战一句话全部击碎了。他本来还预想过，如果真是这样，自己恐怕会怒极失控，但没想到这一刻真正到来的时候，最先掌控他的却是悲伤。

这种情感体验对他来说有些陌生，他长这么大，好像只有几次有过这种感觉。一次是他 13 岁那年第一次出国，当时他背着一个巨大的书包，穿行在机场的出发大厅，包里塞满了父母给他准备的食物、衣服和日用品，重极了。他自己走在前面，父母跟在身后，他们一同来到出境口，把机票递给检票员，过轧机，他继续向前走，父母却再也没办法跟下去了。他们还站在原地吧，自己却越走越远了，有一刻他真的很想回头再看看他们，还有一刻他有点想哭，但是他都忍住了，终于头也没回地走出了父母的眼睛。还有一次，他在一个访谈节目里做任务，那天刚好是父亲节，他的任务是“给爸爸打电话说我爱你”，他一共打了两次，在第二次电话接起来的时候，他和话筒对面的父亲已经无话可说，他知道自己没办法完成这个任务了，当时镜头直直地对着他，他非常难过，却还是对着镜头尴尬地笑了起来。

今天，是他认识肖战以来，第一次感到伤心。

“你本来想跟我说，但是又怕我不同意，会妨碍你工作是吗？”王一博感到自己的嘴唇在微微发抖，“哥，我在你眼里，就这么靠不住吗？我就……我们在一起，会让你这么为难吗？”

肖战本意不是要瞒着王一博，只是他还没想好怎么开口，团队那边动作又实在太快，一来二去才变成了今天这副局面。王一博要是为此跟他发脾气也就罢了，可是此刻，他的狗崽子发着抖质问自己，他不瞎，知道王一博这次真被伤到了。几乎是同一瞬间，他的心也跟着疼了起来。

“一博，你看着我，一博！”肖战温柔地唤他，他不能放任自己继续伤这个男孩的心，“我不是故意瞒你。团队说我现在的状况非常不好，我粉丝…… 那件事以后，新戏就一直没接到。我年纪太大了，现在再不转型就真的没机会了，所以他们不能再等了，要马上给我们解绑。可我还是没想到他们动作会这么快，是我太墨迹了没早点跟你说清楚，我错了一博，你原谅我好不好。”肖战直直地望着王一博的眼睛，把自己最难启齿最窘迫的一面一口气说了出来。王一博听得有些发愣，还没等他回过神来，肖战紧接着又说：“你特别好，一博，你特别特别好，你是最好的。和你在一起是我这辈子做过最对的事，我从来没为这个选择为难过，我永远选你。王一博，你听到了吗？我爱你。”

王一博呆呆地看着肖战，眼前这个扎着苹果头，素面朝天，戴着瓶底厚的近视镜的大花猫，刚给自己包了一桌香菜馅的饺子，又对着自己掏心挖肺地告白，如果他现在站在自己面前，他真的要紧紧抱住他，再也不撒手。

“哥，你放心，我明白工作是工作，感情是感情，我不会阻止你们拆 cp。但是哥，cp 不要你来拆，我来拆。”

（未完待续。）


	6. Chapter 6

“你、你拆？你拆什么？你怎么拆？”肖战一时惊得语无伦次，“你认真的吗王一博？”

“对，我来拆咱俩的 cp，我认真的，哥。”

王一博看上去真的不像开玩笑，但这太荒唐了，肖战心想。“你知道拆 cp 意味着什么对吧，一博？外面一百多万 cp 粉，这时候拆 cp 回踩会多严重，你知道的对吗？我有我必须这么做的理由，你现在发展得这么好，前面就是一条顺顺当当的大路，你又为什么要去冒这个险？”肖战说得没错，他是形势逼人，没别的办法了。自己的粉丝已经把事闹大，而且内娱艺人到了这个年纪，爱豆的路也走到头儿了，不可能一辈子靠粉丝吃饭，所以干脆一不做二不休原地解绑，以后只有演员这一个身份，用作品说话。冒百万回踩风险去解绑，是他此时的最优解。

王一博想说“为你”，但他没说。他说：“哥，你说你永远选我是吗？”

“啊？”肖战一愣，怎么忽然又拐到这了？“啊、是啊。”

“我也永远选你。所以哥，这个 cp 得由我来拆。”王一博继续解释，“cp 解绑肯定会引来粉圈大战，到时咱们两边谁先动手谁遭回踩，你也说了，我们一百多万 cp 粉，你觉得就你现在……你的事业已经面临很大危机了，眼下还能受得住再来一次全网黑吗？”

“那你就受得了全网黑？一博，我已经是风险艺人了，cp 粉回踩闹得再大，也是粉圈内部的事，只要我自己不涉及劣迹，就还有机会。”肖战笃定地说。

“那你的商业怎么办？会一下全垮掉的。”王一博已经找不到更委婉的说法了。

“我总得舍点什么。”肖战眼神逐渐暗淡下来。

王一博觉得这样扯皮下去没有意义，好话赖话他决定说大实话：“哥，我不一样，我还这么年轻，我还可以再做十年爱豆。要论机会，我的机会不比你大得多吗？”

肖战在年下恋人面前最在意的年龄问题，一下被他弟以这种方式说了出来，令他感到无所适从。“那你也不能为了我……”

“肖战，你既然选了我，我也选了你，我们就是一体的，没有什么为了你为了我，都是为了我们。”王一博认定了这个理儿，连嘴皮子也跟着利索起来。“你要选我就得让我跟你一起，你的事就是我的事。我们只能这么办。”

“你们公司不会同意的。”王一博的结论看似没得商量，但肖战还是找到了不可抗的外部力量。

“这你不用管，我有办法。”

“一博，你别胡来。不能和公司对着干。”

王一博突然有点想笑，这位哥哥是出于什么立场说这话的？他难道忘了他自己就是和公司对着干的典范了吗？“哈哈，想什么呢，你以为我是你吗？我意思是，我有办法让公司同意我。”

肖战刚被王一博揶揄了一句，不过此刻他可顾不上这些，赶忙问：“什么办法？”

“你忘了大家都叫我太子爷了吗？公司不会对太子妃见死不救的。”说着王一博冲着镜头一个 wink。

“哎王一博，你别闹了。”什么时候了，还在开玩笑。

“我没闹啊，是真的，我有分寸的，相信我。”最后三个字说得尤其温柔，“还有你可别再搞你那什么#肖战蓝蓝配一脸#的营销了，你俩之间一点儿 cp 感都没有，硬摆一起看得人尴尬死了。”

“啊？有这么牵强吗……”肖战心虚起来。

“有。”

小两口远隔千里，举着手机先吵后闹，终于推心置腹地聊了一场。问题说开了，心结也随之化解，挂断电话前，彼此脸上总算都有了舒展的模样。直到这时，经历了一下午心灵风暴，连晚饭都没来得及吃的小王，才开始觉得饿，他准备到酒店餐厅去吃点东西。

现在已过晚餐时间，诺大的餐厅里只有零星几个宵夜的客人，王一博跟服务生叫了一份阳春面、一份青菜，就近找了一个靠窗的位置坐下来。刚一落座，就看到周琼迎面走来。

“一博哥哥，你也才吃晚饭吗？好巧哇。”周琼停在他桌旁，既不坐下，也没有要走的意思，还是那样娇滴滴的。

“嗯。”王一博嘴角礼貌性地抬了下，算是微笑吧。

周琼早就见识过王一博的冷淡，甜美的笑容没有一丝波动，继续说：“一博哥哥，我能跟你坐吗？自己吃饭好尴尬啊。”

王一博心想，这里连个人都没有，是要自己跟自己表演尴尬吗？嘴上却没驳对方的面子，“请坐。”

“一博哥哥，你叫了什么吃的？”周琼开心地坐下。

“面。”

“哦，哥哥吃得好简单。我叫了几个菜，我也吃不了，我们一起吃吧。”

“……”

不一会儿，两人的食物就端了上来。王一博把面和青菜拉到自己跟前，呼呼开吃。周琼拿着筷子在碗里搅和，半天也不见吃下一口，似乎一点都不饿。倒是她水灵灵的大眼睛，一直在埋头苦吃的王一博身上打转。忽然，她灵机一动，夹起一筷子菜添到王一博碗里。

“一博哥哥，你尝尝这个茄子，特别好吃。”

王一博本能地抗拒这种无事献殷勤的行为，端着碗往后躲了一下，还是没能躲开对方的动作，一坨茄子落入他的碗中。

“怎么又是茄子？”王一博看看自己的碗，嘟囔了一句。

“一博哥哥，我听大家说你爱吃茄子，你快尝尝，这里做得好不好吃。”

“无语。看在茄子的份上我吃了。”王一博腹诽。

看着王一博吃了自己夹的菜，周琼满意地笑了，“怎么样，一博哥哥？”

“还行。”王一博呼噜呼噜几口把剩下的面打扫干净，站起身，“我先走了，你慢慢吃。”说完抬脚大步流星地离开，一套动作行云流水。周琼显然没料到王一博说走就走，先是坐在原位愣了两秒，随后几不可闻地笑了。

回房间的路上，王一博越想越奇怪，周琼怎么回事，以前在节目上偶尔遇到，也没见她对自己有多热情，怎么现在老有种要拉近关系的意思？这点隐隐的违和感还没容他细想，几小时后就出事了。

王一博想了一宿他和肖战的事，快天亮的时候才昏昏睡过去，结果睡也没睡踏实，没俩小时就醒了。他索性起来刷微博，app 刚一打开，就看到满屏都是自己的绯闻：“王一博周琼深夜剧组约会”“周琼贴心给王一博夹菜，还是他最爱的茄子”“少年相识的青梅竹马，终于走到了一起”……莫名其妙的文案配着两张偷拍视角的糊图，上了娱乐话题的热门。

“嚯，周一夫妇，连 cp 名都想好了！”王一博不禁啧啧称奇。原来，就在他苦思冥想如何跟他哥解绑的时候，互联网上的营销圣手们已经连夜为他写好另一个爱情故事。这事是谁安排的，存着什么心思，已经昭然若揭，昨晚在他心中一闪而过的异样感也就此烟消云散。此时的王一博甚至有些兴奋，这则绯闻有如一场及时雨，兜头浇醒了他，把他凝滞不动的思路完全打开了。他第一时间发了两条微信。

一条发给了经纪人：“姐，和周琼的绯闻先不要发声明，晚点跟你说。”

一条发给了经纪公司的大老板：“杜总，上次说过的续约的事，您让我跟肖战解绑，我再签十年。”

（未完待续。）


	7. Chapter 7

事情进展得比想象中还要顺利，杜总几乎没犹豫，一口答应了王一博的要求。这笔买卖不亏，王一博目前已经是内娱爱豆里当之无愧的第一摇钱树。他现在有多赚钱呢，就拿前阵子刚发行的新单曲来说，发行首日线上至少净赚 1 个亿，更别提涉及各个领域，早已接到手软的长期广告代言。更难得的是，这小孩儿不仅有才华、有实力、有运气，骨子里还有股不服输的韧劲，处在低位时没见过他自卑，华服锦衣加身后好像也没多在意，总是一副不卑不亢的劲头，特别知道自己想要什么。在娱乐圈摸爬滚打起家的杜总见过太多年轻人，王一博是个能成事的。

其实，她早就知道王一博和肖战那点儿事，但她压根儿没想过棒打鸳鸳。这小孩儿 13 岁就跟着她，是她创业时签下的第一个艺人，说起来俩人也多少有点风雨与共的意思，如今眼瞅着合作快十年，她比任何人都清楚王一博的脾气，他认定了的事八匹马也拽不回来，非干成不可。所以与其强行拆散，不如把他们交给时间，只要你们有分寸，不耽误老娘赚钱就行。

用一次对人气略有折损的耽美解绑，换冉冉新星的下一个十年，何止是不亏，她赚大发了。

这边杜总拍板了，另一边王一博也找到周琼。起初周琼还想再装傻，但听到王一博的提议后，她是真的傻了。

“你要跟我合作炒 cp？”这一次，周琼不再娇滴滴的了，王一博感到终于可以和她正常对话。

“对。我配合你的所有营销，你随便出去编故事，我不发任何声明。”

“我看不出这么做对你有什么好处。”

“所以你想问什么？”

“你跟我炒 cp，是想放烟雾弹，把真正的人藏起来吧？你们被拍到了？”

“这与你无关。”

周琼耸耸肩表示不再八卦，然后露出一个愉快的笑容：“ok。那就合作愉快啦，一博哥哥。”

公司的工作做通，周琼的合作也谈妥，后续操作马上铺天盖地地来了。周琼因为绑着王一博，热度和知名度都上升得很快，甚至还接到两个小品牌的广告。之前以为王一博每天鬼鬼祟祟搞地下恋的剧组工作人员，也开始怀疑自己是不是看错。当越来越多的人开始相信，王一博可能真的和周琼有点什么的时候，来自昔日博君一肖 cp 粉的咒骂声也越来越大了。

这些日子，肖战又开始没日没夜地刷起了微博。他每天醒来，都觉得自己是个自私卑鄙的小人，他把他的小朋友推到人前挡刀，自己却像个懦夫一样缩在背后。他根本不算个男人，他痛恨自己的无能，恶心自己的矫情，除了不停地阅读粉丝回踩的文字，他不知道该怎么惩罚自己。

“王一博吸血 cp 粉，人前卖腐，背地里和女爱豆勾勾搭搭，偶像失格！”

“早听说韩国回来的都很会玩，没想到是真的。”

“背地里搞女团，还有脸一直蹭肖战，实名佩服。”

“早说过了，一直在背后黑肖战的就是王一博，是你们不信。”

“太失望了，以后是路人，不会再支持他的任何商务，不看他的剧。转唯肖战。”

不久之前，相同的攻击还都冲着自己，而如今，言语的刺刀已找到下一个目标。肖战再清楚不过，这些东西一旦拔出来，是非要开膛破肚的。他狠狠地把手机摔到沙发上，懊恼地捂住脸，一头扎进蜷起的膝盖。

不知到底过了多久，只知道太阳落下又升起，肖战再次从膝盖里抬起头的时候，做好了一个决定。北京到横店，1500 公里，开车需要 19 个小时，或者更久，肖战一个人上路了。一路上他都在想，自己大概真的已经疯了，不然一个清醒的人，怎么会选择在这种时候干这种蠢事。可是他的所谓清醒，又让他得到了什么呢？从决心进入娱乐圈那一刻起，他已经忍着走了好久，忍住痛，忍住哭，忍住愤怒，忍住委屈，他咬紧牙关压制住一切不理智的情绪，像个聪明人那样，把这看作是为了梦想必须的让步，他也确实曾误以为自己终于爬上通往梦想的云梯。然后他摔下来了，摔得灰头土脸鼻青脸肿，这痛不欲生的滋味让他想起，原来一个人忍得太久，会逐渐丧失知觉。如今他为了梦想，早已变成一具麻木的空壳，任人装点。

那么这具空壳，你还会做梦吗，这个梦又是什么呢？

（未完待续。）


	8. Chapter 8

肖战一早从北京出发，沿路只停了三次车，每次在服务区加满油，稍作休息，又继续赶路，一路上他没敢吃东西，生怕血糖一上升人犯困了盯不住，只一个劲儿猛灌咖啡，终于在第二天凌晨五点到达了王一博剧组驻扎的横店镇。

横店镇这个地方，因为有影视拍摄基地，所以带动旅游业发展得很红火，镇下的大小各村主要都靠经营民俗旅馆和餐饮生意为生。要按往常，这个季节正是好时候，镇上的宾馆酒店早就挤满了天南海北的游客。可今年春节以来，新冠肺炎造成全球大流行，民间的旅游活动基本全部取消，所以这会儿镇上一片冷清，甚至一些规模较小的宾馆都拉上了铁门，暂停营业。

车子载着朦朦的天光，沿着村路缓缓西行，终于在道路尽头一片空旷的荒地上熄了火。肖战跳下车，抬头一座庞大的公寓式建筑迎面压来，死气沉沉的正门上驮着四个霓虹大字：长城宾馆。5 月初的浙江，清晨也能闻到夏天的气息，肖战穿得像个养蜂人，汗水顺着额前的碎发滴到睫毛上，此时四下一片寂静，可肖战的心，却像这南方夏季初升的太阳，微微地发着烫。他已经快三十个小时没合过眼了，他终于可以见到他的小朋友了。

肖战用自己的身份证开了一间房，之前聊天时王一博说过自己的房号，他们在同层。前台姑娘在登记时好像认出了他，他摘下口罩冲人家眨眨眼，食指贴在唇前比了一个“嘘”，然后拿了门卡上楼。

“他还没醒吧。”肖战站在王一博的房门前暗忖，来都来了，不差这一会儿，他决定先回自己房间整理一下，把自己收拾出个人样儿来。

早上八点，肖战再次站在王一博房门前，“砰砰”，“砰砰砰”。

“唔嗯……”房内微弱地传出小猪哼唧的声音。

“王一博。”肖战压低声音轻唤着，“开门，一博，是我。”

房内陷入一片寂静。两秒后，只听“咚”一声，紧接着一阵“乒乒乓乓”，其间还夹杂着“啊！”一声大叫，可能是神志尚未恢复之人不小心撞到了桌角，肖战听得直皱眉头，嘴角却早已扬起。

“唰”房门从里面猛地拉开，一对恋人相见了。

房内的人呼吸急促，眼睛睁得又大又圆，像一头兴奋的小兽。肖战在门被突然拉开时本能地往后退了一步，现在正笑得眼睛弯弯。

“王一……诶！”一声完整的招呼还没来得及打，肖战就被小兽擒获，拽进了房内。“砰！”房门重新关上。

王一博把人抵在门后，紧紧地抱住，激动地低吟：“哥，你怎么来了。”

肖战被勒得几乎窒息：“一博，我没食言，我来找你了。”他在男孩颈肩深吸一口气，又闻到那股熟悉的茉莉花味儿，他忽然想， 下次给王一博买香水的时候一定要多买一瓶 ，自己留着。

王一博闻言松开肖战的身子，又死死抓住他的手腕，一个发力，拉起人就往里间走。他把比自己还高几寸的男人一把摔到床上，迅速压了上去。唇齿交合的声音响了起来，他们先是用力地吻着对方，然后又张开嘴，唇抵唇，舌缠舌，交换着气息。

“你来逮我了吗？”王一博一下一下啄着肖战的上唇。

“我来逮你了，你要给我干吗？”肖战双手勾着王一博的脖颈，热情地迎着他的目光。后者不知何时已经把手探到身下，他用力抓了一把肖战圆润挺翘的屁股，附身贴上肖战的鬓边，轻声说：“你这里不是这么说的。”

肖战被王一博抓得身下一紧，索性直接抬起小腿缠上对方的腰，撩拨他一句：“那你快来。操我。”

王一博闻声胯下用力一挺，激得肖战“唔”一声闷哼，两个人都硬了。他两手托着肖战的屁股，换成抱坐的姿势，一边揉捏着肖战的臀肉一边又去吻他的嘴唇，肖战没忍住嘴边漏出两声呻吟。

“哥今天好敏感。”王一博调笑。

“脱衣服。”肖战抬手捏住王一博所剩无几的脸颊肉，说道。

两人七手八脚迅速拽掉对方身上的 T 恤和运动裤，肉贴着肉，再度缠抱在一起。王一博探手到肖战后臀缝中，手指轻轻在穴口画着圈，偶尔用力按一下。肖战双手同时握着两人的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

“啊……”一根手指慢慢插入肖战的后穴，太久没做了，那里干涩得有点疼。王一博吻吻他：“弄疼你了吗？我这里没润滑剂，今天不做后面了。”说着便要把手抽出来。肖战一把按住他：“等一下，你慢点就行，我可以。”

王一博下面蹭蹭肖战，嘟着嘴说他：“你也是，要来也不提前告诉我一声。”说完也不等肖战解释，低头便吻上他的胸口，舌头舔弄他的乳头，同时另一只手覆上肖战的手，一同撸动起二人的阴茎。

肖战胸前和下面的敏感点一齐得到抚慰，很快后面的痛感也渐渐消失，酥酥麻麻的感觉开始袭来。王一博怕弄疼他，刚才起手指一直插在他后穴里没敢动，直到感觉穴口开始隐隐收缩着邀请自己，才又重新缓缓动起来。他很熟悉肖战的身体，手指动起来后很快就找到了那个点，他先轻轻掠过几次，再重重地按上去，肖战便马上呻吟出声。反复了几次以后，王一博又加入第二根手指，第三根手指，不一会儿肖战就打着颤哼哼起来，透明的液体从身体内部涌出。

王一博扶着肖战的后背，把他仰面放平在床上，然后两手抓住他的脚踝，先慢慢地提起，再轻轻地向他胸前压去。

“哥，腿再张开点。”王一博握着自己硬得发疼的阴茎，跪坐在肖战双腿之间，红色的龟头抵住穴口。

“我已经给你扒这么开了。”

“不够，再开点。”说话便把龟头挤了进去。

“嗯啊……”肖战一声绵长的呻吟，“等……等等，你先别动。”他抓住王一博的上臂，蹙着眉头看着对方。众所周知，王一博天赋异禀，眼下只进去一半，已经把肖战撑得受不住。

王一博此时进不去出不来也没多好受，憋出一头汗，“放松。”他边说边抬起一只手在穴口不停地揉，另一只手撸着肖战的阴茎，直到听到对方再次开始呻吟，才慢慢将整根送入。王一博照顾着肖战的感受，开始时抽送得很慢，但每一下都又深又准，正好顶上最令肖战快乐的地方。不多时，渐入佳境的肖战，反而被王一博这不快不慢的速度磨得有点儿急躁。

“嗯……哈啊……快……快点……”

“哥哥只顾着自己爽，把我当工具。”王一博忍不住又调戏他，身下却已开始加速。

“啊……哈……”肖战的声音越来越高，后穴收缩得也越来越快。王一博被他温暖湿润的内壁紧紧包裹着，差点儿提前缴械投降，“哥，你吸得我好紧。”

“好爽……唔……要死了……”肖战手抓着床单，爽得脚指头都蜷缩了起来。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……你……嗯哈……唔……喜欢你……一博……”说着肖战用力抬起头吻住王一博，“我好想你……狗崽子……你还好吗？”

王一博抱紧肖战，发狠似的用力挺动，每一下都好像要把眼前这个人弄坏，最后他咬着肖战的肩膀，低吼道：“哥……肖战啊，你真是要了我的命。”

（未完待续。）


	9. Chapter 9

一场激烈的性事过后，肖战很快沉沉地睡去，他已经很久没有这么安稳地睡上一觉。王一博用同样的姿势侧躺着，胸膛紧紧挨着肖战的后背。他睡不着，脑子里一直在胡思乱想：“肖战怎么会突然跑来？他是一个人来的吗，怎么来的？他瘦了，看着很憔悴。”王一博边想，边不时像小狗一样用头拱拱肖战的后脖颈。

天擦黑的时候，肖战醒了。他转过身，正对上王一博一双忧郁的狗狗眼。

“怎么了，狗崽子。”肖战抬手摸摸对方柔顺的头毛，可能是太累了，嗓音听着有些哑。

王一博握上他的手，柔声问：“哥，你不是说我们不能在外面见面吗？”

“是我冲动了，一博哥。对不起，我错了。”每次对着王一博，肖战都能把认错认出知法犯法不知悔改的意思来。

“没有，我想见你，每天都在想你。”王一博把肖战往自己这边搂了搂，“你怎么来的？”

“我开车来的，开了一天一夜，就我自己。”

“什么？”王一博惊得瞪大双眼，随后又撇撇嘴，“你还好意思老说我，你可比我疯多了。提前说一声也不会吗？”

“突然决定的，没来得及。”肖战嘿嘿一笑，又突然想到什么，赶忙问道：“诶，几点了？王一博，你今天没戏吗？怎么还躺在这儿？”

“肖老师都不看微信的吗？我昨天半夜杀青的。”王一博觉得肖战不太对劲，有点急，“肖战，你到底怎么了？消息也不看，突然一个人跑过来，万一我不在怎么办？”他本来确实已经安排好今日出发返京，没想到他还没走，肖战先到了。

肖战闻声挣开王一博，翻身到床边，伸手去捡地上的裤子，把手机从兜里掏出来一看，“哈哈，手机不知道什么时候没电的，自动关机。”他顺手拽起床头的一根充电线把手机插上，翻身转回来说：“你要走了，我就接着再去找你呗，反正我现在也是大闲人一个。”

王一博听出肖战话里有话，问道：“哥，于姐他们知道你来吗？”

“不知道。我现在又没行程，他们不会天天盯着我。”

“你别着急，情况马上会好转的，咱俩这眼看着就解绑了。”

王一博本意是想安慰他，没想到话一出口，肖战反而肉眼可见地痛苦起来。他欲言又止，又凑近了一点，像护崽一样把王一博抱在了怀里。“王一博，这次换我保护你好不好？”

“不好。”王一博的脸紧贴在肖战胸前，透过温热的皮肤，他能感觉到肖战心脏跳动的节奏，正在和自己的重合，这让他无比安心。“别说是回踩了，就算明天要世界末日了，老子也不怕。”他心里暗暗想着。

“哥，我饿了。你饿吗？”

“我两天没吃饭了，还被你往死里操了半天，饿他妈死我了。”

“咱俩吃饭去？”

“我想吃小龙坎。”

“走，我开车！”

俩人跳下床，不一会儿变身两个全副武装的养蜂人。临出门前，王一博给小助理和保镖大哥发了条群消息：“后面两天我有私人行程，已经跟公司报备了，你们按原计划坐今晚的车先回吧，辛苦了。”

“诶，你说，咱俩要不要分开走啊。你拿着钥匙，先上车，我等一会儿再出去找你。”肖战在电梯里盘算着。这位哥这个时候理智倒是恢复了，不是您大摇大摆拿着自己身份证开房的时候了。

“没事儿，演员们早就撤了，这会儿除了检疫员和警察，没人盯我们。”

说话间，两人已来到大堂，果然四下连个鬼影子都没有。其实，疫情本来在三月的时候已经基本抑制住了，眼看着就是全面解禁的最后胜利，可始料未及，四月起几个大城市又陆续爆发了不少境外输入病例，所以直到现在，各地还在持续封禁状态，着实令所有人叫苦不迭。不过这份苦，暂时与重聚的小情侣无关，此时相伴的每分每秒，都是他们最甜蜜的时光。

王一博轻车熟路，很快就把肖战载到了离他们最近的小龙坎分店。这里虽在市区，可眼下这光景，敢出来就餐的人还是很少，就连养蜂人的造型，在这个敏感时期也显得尤为自然。王一博进门跟服务生要了一个包间，两人就这么神不知鬼不觉地落座了。

餐食很快上齐，两匹饿狼食指大动，埋头苦吃，不一会儿就吃得满头大汗。本来，这个画面，放在任何一家火锅店，都是最平常不过的。但是，这里确实有些诡异的事情正在发生：人称“重庆第一蛊”的大辣椒肖战，不知因何背叛了自己的祖籍，抛弃了川渝娃子的尊严，手里竟然托起了一碗邪恶的麻酱，里面加了蒜和醋，还撒了一堆香菜，更过分的是，他还在吃那半锅白汤。而另一边，滴辣不沾的“鹤南小王”，正举着油碟在红汤里吃得不亦乐乎，最爱的香菜姑且还在油碟里偷生，但他现在宁可边吃边哈气，也不愿意再光顾麻酱一口了。一定是有人逼他们这么吃的。

“哈，哈，我去，太辣了哥。”说着小王端起肖战那杯可乐，“吨吨吨”就干了。

肖战看了一眼桌上的杯子，两人的可乐早已被他一人喝光。他噗嗤一笑，边把饮料蓄满边说：“你不能吃辣就别吃了，干嘛啊，又没人逼你。”

“本来是不吃，但是现在真觉得好吃，不是说吃辣可以练出来么，我再练练。诶，麻酱怎么样？好吃吧。”

“嗯，一博哥这个料确实可以的。”不可以，别听肖战的，他已被爱蒙蔽了双眼，这碗鹤南麻酱是真的难吃，北京人吃了觉得辱没麻酱。

“哥，再给我下点儿毛肚。”

“好，一博哥最爱的毛肚，来了，宁多吃点。”

“我给战哥多下点儿羊肉，补腰。”

“又开始了是吗？”

“宁先起的头。”

一个吃麻酱的重庆人，和一个声称不爱吃辣但专注红汤的河南人，就这么在横店镇外一家门可罗雀的火锅店内，吃完了他们两个多月来最香的一顿饭。可惜，这匪夷所思的一幕，世上再没有第三个人看到，就像他们之间任何一个美好却无人知晓的瞬间一样。

酒足饭饱之后，两人很快返回酒店。从车里出来的时候，肖战突然被一个人叫住了。

“肖战哥哥。”一个怯生生的小姑娘轻轻喊了一声。

肖战猛地停下脚步，审慎地打量她，原来是之前在前台给他登记的那个姑娘。他快速地和王一博嘀咕了一句：“你先上去。没事。”见王一博没吭声乖乖走开了，他才又转向那位姑娘：“你好。请问有事吗？”

“肖战哥哥，我是你的粉丝。”姑娘边说边上前一步，激动地从包里掏出一个笔记本，双手捧着送到肖战跟前，“能请你给我签个名吗？”

肖战松一口气，“好的。”接过笔又道：“你叫什么名字啊，我给你签个 To 签。”

“啊，我叫，我叫小龟，龟就是王八的那个龟。”姑娘紧张得语无伦次，“谢，谢谢肖战哥哥。我，我永远支持你们。”

“谢谢小龟。”肖战签完字，把本子递回给她，接着说道：“我可以拜托你一件事吗？能不能请你不要把在这里见过我的事说出去？拜托了！”肖战双手合十，恳切地对小龟说。

“肖战哥哥，你放心，打死我也不会泄露半句。你，你快回去吧，一，一博哥哥要等急了。”说完小龟掉头就跑。肖战愣在原地，“噗”一声笑了。

肖战转身快步向酒店走去，离老远就看到王一博在电梯口等他，他扬手冲他打了个响指，看到他露在外面的两只眼睛弯弯的，是在冲他笑。

“王一博！你个贱人！你去死吧！”一声凄厉的尖叫划破安静的大堂，回音还没落下，只见一个披头散发的人从黑暗的楼梯间冲出来，直直扑向王一博。

“一博！”肖战吓得大叫，可是已经来不及了，那人已经扑到王一博跟前，疯狂地抓挠他的脸，把他的口罩拽掉，冲着他“呸！”“呸！”不停地吐口水。边吐边骂：“你不是最爱黑肖战吗，你黑啊，继续黑啊，看我怎么弄死你。我有病毒！我有肺炎！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“啊！一博！一博！”肖战冲过来时差点儿摔倒，他一把推开那个疯子，把王一博护在身边，一边用手抹去他脸上的唾液，一边慌张地问：“一博，你没事吧？一博！”肖战几乎是在哭，他看到王一博脸上多了几条细细的血印。

“没事。没事。哥，我没事。”王一博用力握住他的手，小声安慰着。惊魂未定的两人都在发抖。

“肖战？”那疯子怪腔怪调地叫了一声，“你是肖战？”她没有继续扑过来，反而定在原地，脑袋左右晃荡着，好像还在解析眼前某种难以置信的现实。不一会儿，她又突然癫狂地大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们这些下贱货！死同性恋！”

“真恶心！呸！你俩都该死！呸！”恶毒的咒骂声中，那疯子再度扑来。

（未完待续。）


	10. Chapter 10

肖战挡在王一博身前，正对上迎面扑来的疯子。那疯子还是同样的招数，连挠带啐，但这回肖战有了防备，一个大男人，一旦下定决心对抗，力量上还是占优势。他生挨了几下，就抓到那女人的手臂，随即用力向后一拧，只听“哎哟”一声怪叫，王一博也忙跟上来帮忙，很快两人就把疯人死死按住。而直到这时，那疯人嘴里仍在不住地骂着：“肖战！你下贱！让男人操你爽不爽啊！呸！你俩等死吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们完蛋了活该！呸！”

另一边，大堂经理已经反应过来，连忙打了报警电话。疫情防控期，警方反应速度很快，没多久武警和防疫队就全副武装赶到现场。只见一名武警手握长柄防爆钢叉，一杆子把那疯人叉倒在地，另一名武警紧随其后，举着消毒喷洒装备冲上来一顿猛喷，然后迅速给疯人套上隔离头罩，铐上带走，抓捕全程用时不到 1 分钟。

更快的还有东阳市公安局的官方媒体，隔天一早，通报就来了。

「东阳市警方通报

昨日，我市横店镇长城宾馆大堂内，发生一起疑似新型冠状病毒恶性传播案件，嫌疑人陈某（女，25 岁）现场擒获。因案件性质特殊，警方参考防疫专业建议，决定对事发宾馆进行全面消杀并立即封闭，受害人王某某（男，22 岁）、肖某（男，28 岁）及宾馆内所有人员原地隔离，配合后续医学观察。案件详情仍有待进一步调查。」

这则看似平平无奇的通报，宛若凭空一个惊雷，一经发出便令全网炸了锅。微博服务器由于承载不住瞬间爆炸的流量，再度崩溃。不过这些又是后话了。

且说回当晚，那疯人被武警铐走后，酒店内其余客人都被请回了房间，一部分防疫人员留下来对大楼内外就行消杀，大堂经理一脸丧气，一边念叨着“倒了八辈子血霉”一边忙活着与社区取得联系，安排酒店后续隔离工作。这时，穿着防护服的警察把王一博肖战叫到大堂一角的休息区，双方面对面坐下。他们还需要接受简单问询，配合做笔录。

警察：“你们认识那女人吗？”

二人异口同声：“不认识。”

肖战：“但是她……她可能是我的粉丝。”

王一博：“什么粉丝连你一起攻击？就是个不知道哪儿来的疯子。”

警察眼神在两人之间打量一番：“你们两个什么关系？”

肖战：“同事。”王一博：“朋友。”

警察：“到底什么关系？”

肖战：“就是以前一起合作拍过戏，这回又碰巧遇上了。”王一博看肖战抢着答，就没再吭声。

警察：“知道为什么那人会攻击你们吗？”

肖战盯着自己的脚尖，不自觉地咬了下嘴唇：“可能，可能……”

王一博：“所以你想问什么？她精神不正常的，我们怎么会知道疯子在想什么？”

警察：“好，后续我们会调查清楚。你身上的伤要不要紧，需不需要叫医生？”

“不要紧，不需要。”王一博面无表情地回道。

肖战却突然抬起头：“警官，能不能给我们点消毒药水和棉花？他脸上的伤，还是得……稍微处理一下。”

警察：“好。一会儿防疫人员会给你们，也可以请他们再帮忙检查一下。”

肖战如蒙大赦，坐在沙发上也不忘记鞠躬：“太感谢了，辛苦您，给你们添麻烦了。”

王一博脸上也松动了些，跟着说“谢谢”。

警察：“没关系，这是我们的职责。后续调查有结果了，会再联系你们。可以先回去休息了。”

肖战跟防疫人员拿了些外伤消毒的药品，一言不发地抓着王一博的袖子往电梯间走，紧扣着衣料的手指关节泛白，不知因为精神紧张还是用力过度，竟在轻微地颤抖。电梯门关上的瞬间，王一博一点点拽开袖口处的手，并用自己大了两圈的手，把它紧紧攥住，“没事了，哥。没事了，别怕。”肖战死咬着牙关，不让眼泪流出来。

一进屋，王一博就抱住了肖战，这个红着眼圈，发着抖的男人，现在看起来就像一只受惊的兔子，再也禁不住一点刺激。

“都怪我。又是我。”他终于趴在王一博的肩头呜呜地哭了起来，“他们为什么要这样……”肩膀悲伤地耸动着。

“哥，我跟你说过我以前的事吗？”王一博一边温柔地抚着肖战的背，一边缓缓说道：“那会儿我们组合刚出道，有一次做舞台的时候，有个粉丝……就有个人，挺激动地冲上来，迎面泼了我们一桶油漆。当时我浑身都湿了，还以为是给我们庆祝的香槟呢，哈哈哈哈哈。”

肖战忽听王一博又提起这事，手下抱得更紧，哭得也更凶，“呜呜呜呜呜我看过那个视频，开始还以为你浑身是血，吓死我了，他们怎么能那么对你，你做错了什么！”

“哈哈，我以为你没看呢。”王一博露出一丝苦笑，也用力回抱着肖战，“你又做错什么了？那些人疯了，我们只是倒霉，碰巧赶上了。”

“要是我能做得再好点……”

“可你做不了更好了，你已经尽力了。那么多疯狂的人，你控制得了吗，你又不是神。”

肖战听着王一博的劝，心情渐渐平复下来，他又在他肩头趴了一会儿，最后一把抹掉鼻涕眼泪，重新振作起来。

“走，我给你上药去。那疯子把你脸都挠花了，操他大爷的！”肖战把王一博放在床边摆好，挽起袖子，拿出刚刚要来的消毒药水和棉花，一点一点擦拭王一博脸上的血道子，“疼吗？”他边擦边给伤口吹吹。

“疼，比战哥打得疼多了。”王一博撅起右半边脸，呲牙咧嘴，还挺来劲。

“酒精很刺激，你忍着点。”肖战用手背轻轻蹭蹭他的颊边，这人最近因为拍戏赶工，累得奶膘都消下去了，肖战边擦边心疼，“还好这抓伤不深，她要真把你脸弄坏，我就跟她拼命。”一想到刚才的一幕，肖战的情绪又有些激动，“怎么也要好几天才能消下去了。”

“没事，反正隔离谁都看不见。”

说到隔离，两人这才终于想起正事，他们会被感染吗？被袭击的新闻恐怕瞒不住，要怎么交代？公司会怎么说？

“你打算怎么跟公司说？”肖战手里举着药水瓶，王一博的伤已经处理好。

“就实话实说吧，把接下来的行程调整一下。要是真的被感染了……”王一博停顿了一下，吸口气，继续说，“真被感染了也不怕，反正年轻能扛住，而且还能跟战哥在一起。”王一博挤眉弄眼地接过肖战手里的东西，又把他胳膊拽到自己跟前，“你也被抓了，我也给你消消毒。”酒精擦完了，他还拽着肖战的胳膊不撒手，晃了两下问道：“诶，肖战，你说咱俩，这回算不算是同生共死了？”

“谁要跟你共死！王一博，你是猪！”肖战抬起另一只手，对着王一博脑袋推了一把，眼下他们真真是苦中作乐了。

可能两个人在一起就是这样，明明自己弱得要死，也要勉力撑起对方。肖战心里又自责又伤心，仍要擦干眼泪强打精神去咒骂那疯子，王一博再害怕再无助，也照常与他哥轻松调笑。在突如其来的厄运面前，他们守护着彼此的后背，谁也不许躺平挨操。

上完药，两人分头通知了自己的团队，一个在卫生间打电话，一个在外间。可想而知，两边的团队都不能淡定，这事可大可小，粉圈地震自是躲不过，闹大了可能又是一次“AO3”，舆论再度哗然。更糟糕的是，这次恐怕连艺人自己的小命儿，都要搭上陪着一起冒险。一下子，竟谁也说不出这场祸事会有多大威力，造成多么不可弥补的损失，大家都懵了。

王一博从卫生间出来的时候，肖战还在外间讲电话，“我不会配合。”“不后悔。”“好。”声音隐隐约约传来，还没等他听真切，肖战就走了进来。

“他们怎么说？”王一博问道。

“不好说，走一步算一步吧。你那边呢？”

“也说先观望，对外暂时就说杀青去休假了。”

当夜，两人辗转着难以入眠，直到天色泛青，肖战才听到王一博发出均匀的呼吸声。

（未完待续。）


	11. Chapter 11

早上 8 点半，客房电话突然响起，肖战裹着一条浴巾，湿着头发从卫生间出来。

“喂。”他接起了电话，王一博也被惊醒了。

“您好，我是酒店封闭期间负责您客房的工作人员小龟，王先生，打扰您了。”是昨天出事前，在停车场跟肖战要签名的那个姑娘。

“你好啊小龟，我不是王一博，我是肖战。”“谁啊？”王一博嘟囔着问。

“啊，肖，肖战哥哥。你，你好。你跟一，一博哥哥在一起吗？”王一博刚睡醒的声音早已隔着电话线传进小龟的耳朵里，有脑子的都知道他们昨晚睡在一起，小龟本能地脸红了。

“是的，我们在一起。”

“我我我，我得跟你和一博哥哥讲一下隔离期间的生活安排。”

“怎么了？”王一博在床上摆了一个睡佛姿势，比个嘴形问。肖战揉了一把他睡得乱七八糟的头毛，摇头示意没事。

“好的，你跟我说就行，隔离期我俩都在一起。”肖战回道。

小龟感到一阵眩晕，深吸几口气，找回理智，“肖战哥哥，你们的隔离期一共是 14 天，因为只有你和一博哥哥与疑似病例密切接触过，所以酒店已经清空你们那层其他的客房，这期间你们的活动范围也只能限制在所在的楼层，现在电梯和楼梯都已经封闭了。”

“哦，好的。”肖战听上去情绪没有一丝波动。

“每日的三餐和生活必须品都会按时送到电梯口，刚刚早餐已经送上去了，之后每次送达后我都会电话通知你和一博哥哥。然后，医生们还说，他们还要再上去采集你们的咽拭子做核酸检测，可能不止一次，也会提前联系你们。”

“好。”

“肖战哥哥，我每天的执勤时间是早 8 点到下午 6 点，如果有任何情况，都请使用客房电话拨打 0905 及时与我联系。但是晚上我就没办法再留在酒店里了，你和一博哥哥，一定要照顾好彼此啊。”说到这里，小龟的粉丝心态已完全暴露。

“谢谢小龟，我们没问题的。”肖战停顿一下继续说，“这回，给你们添麻烦了，真是对不起。”

“肖战哥哥，这不是任何人的错。你一定要加油，我们永远支持你，们！”

“好！”

肖战一放下电话，王一博就黏黏糊糊地缠上来，“肖战哥哥，谁是小龟啊？”

“负责咱们监狱生活的工作人员。王一博，这回咱俩可真要与世隔绝了。”他把隔离安排跟王一博讲了一遍，两人一脸闯下大祸的表情。

“你还睡吗？早餐已经送上来了，我去拿。”

“等一下，你光着屁股上哪儿去！我去。”王一博跳下床，轻快地往外走，此刻说不上来他是什么心情，不安肯定是有的，但兴奋也有。虽然被关在这个不详的地方，可至少，再也没有眼睛盯着他们，他又可以和他的战哥好好地在一起了。

王一博再进门的时候，看到肖战正好放下手机，“干嘛呢？”

“没事。”肖战敷衍一句，把目光转向王一博手里的餐盒，“吃饭吧，我好饿。看看早餐都有啥？”

王一博把几盒食物摆在窗边的书桌上，“包子，鸡蛋，还有小馄饨。看着不错诶。”说话间肖战也凑了过来，两个小脑袋靠在一起，像是在看什么新鲜玩意儿。还等什么，肖战迫不及待地捏起一只包子，兔牙夺唇而出，“吭哧”就是一口。

“哕。”迅雷不及掩耳之势，他吐了自己一手，“怎么是茄子馅的？包子怎么还能有茄子馅的？！”他一手捏着包子，一手捧着自己的呕吐物，满脸的匪夷所思，被茄子和自己恶心得直跺脚。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”王一博被肖战这突如其来的一顿操作笑得直打鸣，他心血来潮抓起手机，点开了视频拍摄。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈肖战，我天，太傻了！”

“王一博，你是人吗？快给我找张纸，恶心死了，啊！为什么是茄子啊！”

“来来来，给你纸。”

“我有手拿吗？哎呀你别拍了王一博！”肖战急得要上脚踹他。

“包子给我。”说着王一博脑袋一沉，直接用嘴叼住了肖战手上咬过一口的包子，然后把纸塞进他手心，“这不就有手了嘛。”

肖战一接到纸，马上去擦另一只手里的秽物，边擦边干呕，狼狈的样子被王一博的镜头一帧不落地记录下来。

“王一博你别得意，等我下回捉只又肥又大的毛毛虫送给你。”

“别，哥，我错了。对不起。我替你吃茄子馅包子，你把馄饨都吃了，给我留点汤就行。”

肖战斜着眼看他，早就绷不住笑了。

吃完早饭，哥俩互相绑上苹果头，面对面盘腿坐在床上，双手抱在胸前，表情严肃。

“我们有 14 天，怎么过？”

“不知道，哥。听你的。”

“嗯。目前我们可以利用的娱乐设备有，手机、电视……”可以说是很有限的娱乐设备了。

“还有战哥。”

“嘶。”肖战发出兔牙警告。

“错了，哥。”

“白天我们可以看电视、看电影、吃鸡、还可以读书。”肖战认真规划着他们的监狱生活，“晚上早点睡，没事还可以多做运动，有助于增强免疫力。”

“我同意，多做床上运动。”不知什么时候，王一博已经和肖战膝盖顶着膝盖。

“我们刚才有坐这么近吗？”肖战一本正经，坐怀不乱，“我说的是去走廊里做的那种运动，不是在床上。”

“Wow！走廊！”王一博一拍大腿，“走廊好！我们还真没机会在走廊里干。”王一博一头顶开肖战抱着的胳膊，钻进他的胸膛里。

肖战被顶得往后仰，然而手上却没松开，还紧紧地圈着王一博，“走廊里干？行啊，我干你。”

一听这话，王一博干脆摊开两脚，直接架到肖战盘起的两条大腿上，同时屁股挪到大腿之间，两手抱上他的腰，说：“你干我，你会吗？”

“你试试不就知道了？”肖战突然挺直后仰的腰，这回变成王一博向后仰了。

两人保持这个姿势对视着，呼吸吹到彼此的脸上，暧昧极了。王一博突然嘴角一勾，发话：“行，上次答应你了，就让战哥干我一回。”说完他用力拽了一把肖战的腰，两人直直向后躺去。

“诶？”肖战都压在王一博身上了，还有点不敢相信，“你认真的吗？”

“怎么了，哥哥就不能让我也爽一回？”说着膝盖顶上肖战的裆，磨了一圈，“哥哥，你硬了。”下流话吹进肖战的耳朵里。

肖战确实一直都有这贼心，虽然王一博总能把他弄得很爽，但，凭什么每次都是他在下面？这该死的胜负欲被王一博两句话激起来，他心里有了较劲的意思，一个挺身顶上王一博的裆，回道：“狗崽子，你也硬了。”

“翻过去。”他一把捞起王一博的腰，人被掀翻过去，“啪”一声打在屁股上，“撅起来。”

“诶？哥，你温柔点啊，我，我可是第一次！”王一博没想到他这么生猛，突然有点慌。这人就是爱嘴上调戏他哥，其实他真没兴趣体验这种“爽”。可火已经被你点着，现在后悔可来不及了。

肖战趴在他弟背后，扒开两腿夹住他的胯，双手又绕到他的腹部，顺着松垮的 T 恤下摆伸进他的胸膛，蜻蜓点水似的在他胸前游走一圈，最后来到敏感的乳头，用力捏两下。“嘶……”王一博倒抽一口气，“好凉。”

听到王一博抱怨，肖战的手忽然停住，然后他做了一个从背后环抱王一博的姿势，两手在王一博胸前合十，突然搓起手来，“你等我搓热乎点。”王一博感到哭笑不得，心想这哥哥有时候真是体贴到有点傻呼呼，傻得又十分可爱。“别搓了，我热死了。”王一博粗着嗓子回道，暴躁地把自己脱光，“愣着干嘛，你也脱啊。”他只想快点结束自己应尽的义务。

肖战接到指示，立即执行。脱完衣服，王一博依旧摆成跪爬的姿势，肖战再度贴上来，这次不再去折磨乳头，手掌在腹部摩挲两下，便改了方向，冲着下面去了。他的手不算大，他弟那玩意儿又特别大，充血以后他也就堪堪握住，他一边上上下下打着圈地揉搓着，一边心里暗暗称奇，“这家伙吃了什么长得这么大，我之前是怎么受得住的？”

肖战这会儿在想什么，王一博已经没心思琢磨了，现在的他，被他哥的手服务得很来感觉。他惯性地想要转过身来抱肖战，结果一把被肖战按住。

“别动，让你转过来了吗？”

“嗯……哥，哼……”王一博急得直哼哼，这人在他哥面前，名副其实一只狗，太会撒娇了。

这时只见肖战另一手慢慢抚上王一博的屁股，在他结实的臀瓣上捏了两把，手指向穴口探去。王一博被突如其来的试探吓了一跳，屁股不自觉地夹紧往一边躲。肖战知道他紧张死了，另一只手只好更加卖力地，变着花样地撸他，边撸还边攀上他后背，沿着他的脊椎一路落下亲吻，还是先让他高潮一回吧。

男人很了解男人的身体，在肖战尽心尽力的服务下，王一博终于要释放出来了。

“不行了哥……要射了……啊！你干什么？”高潮的瞬间，王一博惊呼一声，肖战竟然吻上了他的后穴。

“别，脏。”王一博回头想推开肖战，被肖战一爪子打掉，他继续舔弄着王一博紧闭的小穴，口中发出淫靡的水声。

刚刚高潮过的身体很敏感，不一会儿，肖战感到紧闭的入口开始松动，一张一合像在呼吸。“嗯……”王一博被自己毫无知觉的一声，吓了一跳。

“呵呵，有感觉了吗？”肖战故意对着张开的小穴调笑，把声音、气流和颤动一齐输送进王一博体内。

“唔……哈……”怎么会这么爽，王一博心下大惊，可谓是人生的全新体验了。

肖战一边用口水滋润他的后穴，一边不停地在蛋蛋和洞口之间来回按摩，直到看到入口逐渐张得越来越大，他才再次伸出手指，以极其缓慢的速度探入。一开始是一个关节，后来是一整根手指头，慢慢地抽送，再加一根，忽然王一博屁股一抖，找到他快乐的一点了。

肖战那根真正进去以后，王一博还在适应被侵入的心理不适，不过身体却已率先感受到乐趣。他一边把脸埋在枕头里闷哼，一边想着，原来在另一个男人下面，是这种身心错位的感觉，之前他和肖战在一起，觉得自己理所应当是 1，却从没认真问过肖战愿不愿意做 0。

“唔……哥……爽吗？”

“哈啊……好爽……一博，你把我夹得好紧。”

“哥……嗯……是我干你……更舒服……还是你……哈……干我更舒服？”

肖战闻言俯身，整个人趴在王一博背上，一手抱着他的腰，一手把他的脸掰向自己。下身依旧在挺动，他动情地吻上了他，“都……舒服。”

“嗯……啊哈……”两人同时发出愉悦的呻吟。

后来，王一博没再追问肖战 1 和 0 的问题，但他在心里悄悄做了一个决定，万一以后肖战又想上他了，他还会给他上。

谁叫爱就是这样，没有办法。

（未完待续。）


	12. Chapter 12

午饭过后肖战就一直拉着王一博打游戏，这是他俩两年前在《陈情令》剧组时培养出的传统娱乐项目。一个吃鸡游戏，两人一起打了几百几千局，肖战还是一如既往的菜，王一博仍旧矢志不渝地在他身上找成就感。这个下午，也不知道王一博又带着肖战吃了几把鸡，总之一直吃到他眼皮打架视线失焦，肖战才终于放过他。一放下手机，王一博就呼呼大睡，昨晚他才突逢大变，早上起来又被肖战翻云覆雨折腾了一番，这会儿确实该累了。

这一觉王一博睡得很沉，他做了一个冗长的梦。

梦里，他独自走在陌生破败的小巷中，天色不黑不白，总是暗淡的青灰色，看不出是什么时辰。两侧残垣、矮屋、斜电线杆，密密麻麻连成一片，不知要延伸到什么地方去，却在以为永远没有尽头时，忽然开出一个岔口。赶紧转过弯儿去看，结果又是同样的景色，一成不变，一眼望不到头。

王一博在这片巷子中七扭八拐，脚下越来越快，心中却生出一个不好的预感，他迷路了。他几次想同迎面而来三三两两的行人问路，却怎么也想不出问题是什么。问路？得先知道自己要去哪啊。他急得满头是汗，而那些行人，只会快步经过他，没有丝毫稍作停留的意思。逐渐，行人越来越多，他甚至能听见他们窸窸窣窣的交谈声，好像在谈论自己，又好像不是，但这不是重点。重点是，他们为什么都戴着面具？

不知什么时候，这些戴面具的人不只从迎面的方向走来，也开始从背后超过他。王一博悄悄观察着这些擦身而过的行人，他们皮肤发青，眼神空洞，面具下的脸部肌肉似乎都很僵硬，他感觉不到他们身上的生气。意识到这一点，恐怖瞬间穿过毛孔渗进四肢百骸，压得他无法呼吸。身边的面具人越聚越多，有的甚至会在移动中撞他一个趔趄，还有的干脆一把摘掉面具，面无表情地看着他，像干尸一样。

王一博开始奔跑起来，说是奔跑，更像横冲直撞，因为眼前的行人早已多到把他团团围住。他握紧拳头搡开挡路的人，可推开一层，后面又有千层万层顶上来，还好梦中的他感觉不到累，只是既慌张又无望。这个时候，前方出现一个岔路口，他猛地一转，冲了进去。

“砰。”一声，他狠狠撞上一个人，这个人比他高一些，胸膛是热的。抬眼一看，是肖战！他心中一阵狂喜，激动地想叫他，却发不出声音，只好一头扑过去，死死地抱住他。扑过去的瞬间，对方恰好也正张开双臂，稳稳地接住了他，非常非常用力地回抱住他。

不过，这大抵还是要算个噩梦。因为直到醒来，他们都没能在梦里找到出口。王一博最后记得的画面，就是两人保持着紧紧相拥的姿势，站在永远走不出去的窄巷中，破败的天地被暗淡的青灰色笼罩，他们被干尸一样的行人包围，推搡。他想，或许他们要交待在这个鬼地方了，或许这个鬼地方压根儿已经不是人间。但是，他好像不再感到害怕，甚至还生出某种莫名的安心感。这样说来，这又好像不算一个噩梦了。

醒过来的时候，王一博整个腮帮都紧绷着，心脏跳得飞快，太阳早已落山，屋里黑灯瞎火。

“战哥？”他捂着砰砰直跳的心口，心神不宁地坐起来，“战哥！”

黑暗中一阵沉默，肖战不在屋里。

“肖战！战哥！肖战啊！”王一博地声音越来越大，他本就刚从梦中惊醒，一睁眼又发现自己身处黑暗，肖战还不知所踪，这种二次惊吓着实刺激了他的神经，令他每个细胞都想发抖。这个恐怖的地方，他一秒钟也不能再多待，逃跑的迫切令他跳下床冲了出去。

拉开房门的一刹那，王一博的心脏几乎要停跳，外面也是一片漆黑。顷刻，寂静变成刺耳的白噪音灌进颅内，令他头脑发胀，肉体对外界的感知开始渐渐消失，有一个瞬间，他甚至怀疑自己仍在梦魇之中。

“一博？”黑暗中响起一个熟悉的声音。只是一声寻常的呼唤，已在千分之一秒间穿透巨大的无声，直达意识深处，五感六觉如潮水般涌来，三魂七魄迅速归位。

“哥？”王一博看到几米外亮起了一点淡淡的光，一团亲切的气流迅速向他靠近，很快，一个温热的手掌就贴上了他的手背。

“你站在这做什么？嗯？你鞋呢？”他早已吓得魂飞魄散，冲出来的时候根本没顾上穿鞋。

“太黑了，我有点怕。”虫子、黑暗和鬼，是王一博从娘胎里带来的原始恐惧，这辈子恐怕都难以克服了。

肖战闻言，借着手机屏幕的一点亮光，这才看清了王一博的狼狈样。他赶忙抚上他的背，安慰道：“别怕别怕，我在呢。刚刚屋里的灯突然灭了，我出来看看，应该是停电了。”

“嗯。”王一博点点头，手上换了个和肖战十指相交的握法。

肖战接收到他的不安，“噗，你先把鞋穿上吧。”他打开手机自带的手电筒，拉着王一博往屋里走，“饿了吗？晚饭早送上来了，都凉了。”

“不太饿。”王一博一边穿鞋一边问，“什么时候能来电啊？”

“工作人员都下班了，不知道现在是什么情况。我刚刚到楼道里看了一下，远处的楼都有灯光，应该只是我们这栋停了。”

“我刚做了个噩梦，梦见我在一个胡同里迷路了，怎么跑也跑不出去，还被一群干尸包围了。我天，太可怕了。结果一醒来，你就不见了。”穿好鞋的王一博，嘟着嘴坐在床边，开始控诉自己的遭遇。

“那对不起哦一博哥，都怪我没及时到梦里保护好你。”肖战哈哈笑着，故意挤兑他。

“你到了……”王一博暗自嘟囔一声，几不可闻。

“王一博，想不想跟哥出去开心一下？”肖战眼珠滴溜一转，计上心头。

“啊？”王一博茫然地抬头看着他。

“走。”肖战二话不说，拉起他拔腿就走。

“上哪去啊，外面那么黑。呀，肖战！走慢点。”

肖战拉着王一博在酒店长长的走廊中穿行，“这是我刚才出来的时候发现的。”说话间，两人已经走到尽头，右手边是一道门，借着手机灯光，可隐约见到门上的牌子写着三个字：杂物间。肖战抬手一推，门“吱呀”一声开了。

小小的一间储物室中，方方正正地摆着一张宽大的实木扶手椅，跟客房里的椅子是同一种规制，不知是谁为了什么放在了这里。除此之外，靠门一侧的墙角还堆了两个落灰的灭火器，一摞拆开的纸箱被压瘪戳在门后，几样杂物已使这里显得拥挤。正对着门的那面墙上有扇巨大的玻璃窗，此刻月光正透过玻璃洒进这方狭小的空间。

“来。”肖战拉着王一博绕过扶手椅走到窗边，指着天空大惊小怪地叫道：“看！是月亮！超大超圆的！”说完便冲着王一博笑成个眯眯眼。王一博看看肖战的笑脸，又顺着肖战手指的方向抬头望去，果然一轮硕大金黄的满月挂在半空，流光飞舞。

两人仰首并肩立在窗前，月光勾勒出朦胧的背影。“今晚的月亮真美啊！”肖战喃喃地念着，“这是超级月亮吧，我们的房间都看不到，还好停电了……”语气中透着兴奋，“你说，是不是之前就有人发现这里可以赏月，所以才搬了把椅子放在这？”

“像我们在屋顶上看过的月亮。”王一博答非所问，肖战笑得心知肚明。

两年前的那个夏夜，他们也像今晚一样，手拉着手，肩并着肩，看过同一轮美丽的月亮。回忆把思绪拉向远方，有一阵，两人都不再出声。

“等不到你，成为我最闪亮的银河，我依然愿意借给你我的光～投射给你，那道源自于我的光茫，粼粼地挂在遥远的天上～当你沉静，那爱你的微热的银河，粼粼的波光够不够暖和你～当你沉静，那道源自于我的光芒，我依然愿意为你来歌唱～一闪一闪亮晶晶，好像你的身体，藏在众多孤星之中还是找得到你，挂在天上放光明，反射我的孤寂，提醒我，我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星。”肖战轻轻哼起《克卜勒》，只唱给自己身边这颗名叫王一博的星星听。

低吟浅唱飞出窗外，消散在夜空中。王一博侧头亲上肖战的嘴唇，从浅吻到深吻，再到湿吻。他一手搂上肖战的腰，一手抱住他的肩膀，把整个人圈在怀里往后撤，一起倒在了扶手椅上。肖战坐在王一博大腿上，腰微微向前拱起，捧着王一博的脸，不停地接吻。王一博的手伸进他的后背，来回抚摸，最后钻入裤腰，稳稳地掐住肖战两瓣又圆又挺的臀肉。

“哼……”肖战发出舒服的声音，王一博受到了鼓励，手上更加用力地揉了几把，然后他两手托住肖战的两瓣臀肉，慢慢向两侧扒开，再合上，扒开再合上，反复几次后，肖战的腰便轻微地扭动起来，他想要了。

王一博在下面过以后，就愈发对肖战耐心温柔起来，他仔细地为他扩张，直到他的后面可以容纳自己三根手指自由进出以后，才扒下自己的裤子，把那根远超过寻常尺寸的家伙亮出来。

“哥这里真厉害，我这么大都能塞得下。”王一博边说边快速抖动还插在肖战身体里的手指。“唔……嗯啊……”一股巨大的快感从肖战体内涌起，后穴分泌出更多透明液体。

尽管经过充分的扩张，进入的过程还是非常缓慢，直到王一博把整根都送进去，肖战才终于松开牙齿，闷哼一声得以纾解。抽送逐渐由缓至急，直到插得肖战叫声连连，才又慢慢缓和下来，然后一会儿深一会儿浅，有时整根都拔了出去，只顶在穴口迟迟不入，有时又一发连根没入，狠狠顶上那个点再旋转研磨，主动权掌握在王一博手里，肖战早已五里雾中，双眸氤氲，脸颊泛起红晕。

“哥，门都没关，你叫这么大声，万一有人上来怎么办？”王一博知道肖战日常有多谨小慎微，专挑这种时候吓唬他。果然话一出口，他就感到肖战的后穴猛地缩紧一下，夹得他差点射出来。肖战被王一博一吓，连忙捂住嘴巴，但身体却在羞耻中更加敏感，肠道控制不住地开始剧烈收缩，整个身体都颤抖了起来。

“哥，别这么夹……要射了……”王一博一巴掌打在肖战屁股上，臀肉淫靡地颤动。

“唔……嗯……一博……快点……”肖战被王一博一句话激得高潮，心里却又真的起了顾及，不敢大叫，他只好一边用拳头抵住牙齿，一边从嘴边漏出隐忍的催促，屁股也不由自主地晃了起来，“一博，一博……啊……” 紧接着背部凹成一个夸张的弧形。

臀肉拍打的“啪啪”声和椅子晃动的“吱呀”声，不停从狭小的杂物间传出，不知羞耻地回荡在寂静的走廊中，一片银色的月光洒在黑暗尽头，那光里的是最下流的肉体与最纯洁的爱情。

（未完待续。）


	13. Chapter 13

“怪了，不是停电了吗？怎么还有热水？”王一博咬着牙刷，嘴边挂着一圈白色泡沫，从卫生间探出头来，反复按着墙上的电源开关。“诶，哥，你帮我试试手机能充电了吗？”昨晚光顾着和肖战看月亮，早上起来他摸到手机，想着看一眼消息，这才发现手机早就自动关机了。

“不行，还是没电。”肖战反复插拔了几次手机充电线，最后无奈地耸耸肩，“没准人家热水用的太阳能呢。”

“是吗？”王一博挠头，水电暖这些他不懂。

“有热水还不好？有的用你就用，问那么多你又不会修。”

王一博被肖战一句话噎死，嘴里叽叽咕咕也不知念叨了句什么，又回去继续洗漱。

起床收拾完毕，哥俩并排坐在床边，看看表，8 点 29 分。“这也没个电，今天还能等来送饭的电话吗？”继热水之后，王一博又操起了电话线的心，肖战没接茬儿，扣着手指出神。

“铃……铃铃……”话音未落，座机响了。

“喂。”王一博一把接起来，“谁？小龟？不是肖战哥哥，我是王一博。”肖战竖着耳朵在一边听，“好，我等下去取，谢谢。哦对了，酒店什么时候能来电啊？嗯不对，怎么停电了还能打电话？”

“咦？停电？没……”小龟的回答还没传到王一博耳朵里，电话筒就被肖战半路劫走。

“诶诶诶哥，你抢我电话干嘛？”

“你，马上去取早饭，我饿死了。快点儿！”肖战一手攥着电话筒按在胸前，一手指向房门，不讲理地命令王一博出去跑腿。

“不是，你等我先问下停电的事，饭马上就去拿。”

“停电的事我来问，你快去，要不该凉了。”

“……”

直到走出门，王一博也没搞明白肖战这说来就来的是在闹哪出，再进门的时候，只听他说了句“谢谢小龟，那就这样说好了”，就急匆匆挂了电话。

“说好什么了？ ”王一博拎着食物走到肖战跟前，一抬手，“喏，你的早饭，趁热赶紧吃。”

“哦，好。谢谢。”肖战没回答他的问题，心不在焉地接过早饭，拿到窗边书桌。王一博看着他的背影，心道一句“这哥哥，怎么欺负人是他，客气也是他……”背地里吐槽完，又屁颠跟过去帮着一起拆食盒。

“停电的事怎么说？什么时候能修好？”王一博拆开一双筷子递给肖战，问起他没听到的电话内容。

“电工师傅来看过了，说是比较麻烦的线路问题，现在酒店隔离中没法施工，这段时间我们只能凑合了。热水和电话不受影响。”肖战没抬头看他。

“莫？”王一博发出了一个 rapper 达不到的高音，“剩下十几天都一直没电？手机和电视都没法用了？”

“嗯。”肖战不以为意地应了一声，掰开筷子，夹起一只小笼包，一口塞进嘴里，“好吃，终于不是茄子馅了。”

“莫？！”王一博持续震惊，他歪着脑袋直勾勾地盯着肖战，瞪大的双眼表达着心底的难以置信。他既无法想象十几天的无电生活，也理解不了眼下肖战为什么还能这样淡定吃喝。

“你不吃吗，王一博？今天的小笼包味道还不错。”肖战眼皮都没抬一下，已经夹起了第二只包子。他明明知道王一博现在有多关心停电的事，偏要云淡风轻地略过，还把包子吃得如此津津有味，他可太知道怎么把狗崽子逼急了。

“阿西，肖战！”王一博一巴掌拍到肖战滚圆的屁股上，对他哥发狠。

被年下扇了屁股，肖战一掌把筷子拍在桌上，嘴里还没嚼两口的包子被暂时搁置在一边腮帮里，“开始了是吗，王一博！”兔子呲牙了。

“你要不理我……”王一博见他哥要翻脸，突然怂了。脖子一缩，声音都变小了。

“都说了修不了，没电就是没电，你丫打我我就能让它来电吗？”肖战嘴里塞着包子，仰着下巴颏，理直气壮骂他弟。

“我那是打你吗？”王一博刚想虚张声势，一秒又变嬉皮笑脸，他蹭蹭肖战肩膀，小声一句：“哥你不起头，我怎么敢起头呢哥……”

“咱俩谁先起的头！”

肖战这咄咄逼人的劲儿一上来，很有点没完没了的意思。其实要论谁先起的头，那确实是王一博先打了他屁股，但王一博为什么打他屁股，还不是因为他故意无视人家？这是谁的理儿，他俩怎么会不知道，但是小情侣斗嘴不讲道理，你一句我一句谁也不嫌累。而且，是有多无聊才会掰扯这些鸡毛蒜皮，真有那么气吗？根本不至于。可没人拦着，哥俩就真敢慢慢吵上一整天。

“嗡……嗡嗡……”这个时候，肖战的手机突然震了，一个陌生的电话打了进来。

“喂，你好。”礼貌地接起电话，对着外人他永远是一派无懈可击的温和谦逊，可恶的窝里横只会欺负弟弟。

“啊警官您好。对是我。辛苦您一直费心了，是有什么新情况吗？”

“……”

“嗯。嗯。我知道了。好的好的，没问题，您放心，隔离期间我们会好好配合的。”

“……”

“真是给您添麻烦。好嘞，谢谢警官，再见。” 放下电话，肖战喜上眉梢。

“怎么了？什么事？”王一博紧张地问。

“王一博！警官说那人应该没感染新冠！我们可能没事儿了！”肖战抓着王一博的肩膀，激动地乱晃。

“啊？啊啊啊？哎哟我去，哥，别晃了。”王一博被摇得难以自持，“啥意思，那女的没病？确定吗？”

肖战放下王一博的肩膀，又捏上他的脸蛋，“警官说，医院检查几次都是阴性，怀疑那人只是疑心病，根本不是肺炎患者。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我晕！还真是个神经病啊！”王一博的两颊还被肖战捏着，眼角的笑意却逐渐加深，“那谁先起的头，还吵吗哥？”

肖战使劲拧他一把，“我们今天先休战！”喜不自胜。

“诶？那我们是不是可以不用隔离了？”王一博想，或许可以不用受停电之苦了。

肖战保持着灿烂的笑容，语气却平静了一些，“警官说为了以防万一，还是要隔离十四天，最后两天再做一次检测，阴性就可以走了。”

上扬的嘴角尴尬地停在原处，王一博望灯嗟叹。

“呀，狗崽子，能跟我多待几天你还不乐意了？”肖战一巴掌拍上王一博的屁股蛋，报了刚刚的仇。

“我出去也能跟你待着啊，又不是出去了就得分开。”

肖战一愣，又马上翻他个白眼，“那我可不懂你的心，没准你是想出去跟电源待着呢？”

王一博心想，我的电源是谁，不就是你肖战？ “你装什么装。”可怜他小小年纪就栽在这哥哥手里，被吃得死死的。

随后，两人用肖战手机里残喘的最后一丝电量，跟各自的团队通了电话，告知好消息，再简单沟通下隔离解除后的安排，便彻底与外界失联了。此时的王一博还不知道，在以后的很多年月里，他将反反复复回想至这一天，每想一次，就有悔一次。

（未完待续。）


	14. Chapter 14

月生东日西落，对于聚少离多的一对恋人，时间也不会格外开恩走得慢些。

无电的生活原来也没王一博想象得那么难打发，三餐与爱同食，晨昏与爱同寝，还可以噼里啪啦大讲职场八卦、屎尿屁段子，逼对方吃自己安利，领域不限于摩托、滑板、潮牌、乐高，交换几则成长年代里无人知晓的小秘密，佐以斗嘴假急和大可不必的垃圾话，每日竟然过得还很充实。有时王一博实在话太密，肖战遭不住就问他，“王一博，你家里没有人嫌你烦吗？”，王一博就会立刻住嘴，改为动手，净干些非君子所为的无礼之事。

当然肖战也不是省油的灯，天一黑准要装神弄鬼，每日必想出些损招，吓唬怕黑怕鬼的王一博。于是，白日里追着他满楼满屋跑，叨逼叨个没完的狗崽子，转脸夜里就变成一个黏人的小屁孩儿，不脸贴脸肉挨肉地睡，就不肯消停。肖战一抱怨，“王老师你放过我吧，真的好热啊。”王一博就会在他怀里扭动两下，哼哼唧唧地说，“我有点怕。”心软之人无力抵抗，只好继续哄孩子。

横看竖看，两人这没电的日子，过得是腻歪极了，也快活极了。十几天，“唰”一下就过去了。

傍晚，王一博放下取餐电话，打趣地跟肖战说，这是他俩“最后的晚餐”。结果没想到，这隔离期的最后一顿饭，还真有惊喜。

“诶，哥！今天多了两瓶红酒诶！”一进门，王一博就激动地喊肖战。

“Wow，这么好？让我看看。”肖战赶忙迎上去，扒拉王一博手里的东西，“嘿！”海绵宝宝一声笑。

但有一说一，这一顿，实在算不上什么美酒佳肴，不过就是百十来块钱的国产红酒，和吃不出原材料的外卖而已，但一想到他们这回大难不死，明日即将重获自由，一起回家，王一博就如啖珍馐美馔，不亦乐乎。

很快两瓶红酒见了底，酒精却大多只进了王一博一人肚中，酒气在他眉眼和两颊间晕开，衬得一张小脸越发白嫩可爱，脸上的挠伤已痊愈，没留下一丝痕迹。肖战在一旁蹙眉浅笑，温柔地望着眼前这个喋喋不休、比手划脚的男孩，现下落日西沉，室内朦胧昏暗，刚好掩住他眼里浓到化不开的眷恋和不舍。他很少见到王一博这么得意忘形，他想，也许自己应该暂时放下外面的事，哪怕只是一息一刻，也尽量握紧爱人的手，和他一起手舞足蹈。

一直叽里呱啦没闲下来的王一博，这会儿好像察觉到肖战的情绪，突然收回高耸的脸颊肉，大着舌头问，“哥，怎、怎么了？”看得出他在努力控制自己的身体，但逐渐变双的眼皮和说话时奇怪的断句，还是出卖了他，他真的喝多了。

肖战看着他，忽然皱紧眉头，撇起嘴巴，越来越委屈。王一博看他这样，也不自觉地跟着一同撇起嘴巴，两人四目相对，只见王一博的脸往前凑了一些，再凑一些，一动不动地盯着人看，仿佛不这么看就看不清，不这么看，眼前的人就要化作泡沫消失掉。两厢这么对望一会儿，肖战竟像小孩似的“呜呜呜呜呜”哭了起来。王一博大手捧起那张面无二两肉的脸颊，泪水正滑过狭长的眼角，在滚落颧骨之前，被他温暖的大拇指轻轻拭去。他缓慢地眨着眼睛，大脑已无法正常处理外界信息，只剩下本能反应，“肖战、哥哥，怎么还没按开关，就哭了。”

肖战把脸歪向一边，抽着鼻子说：“别看了，好丑。”

“不。”王一博又将他脸掰回来，正对着自己，“哭也，好看。”

“大傻子。”肖战嗔他一句，破涕为笑，继而拉起他的手，站起来说：“我要看你跳舞！跳女团舞！”

“哈哈嗝，那我教、教你、跳。”

“我……大概以后用不着了。”肖战低下头，又马上抬起来，不由对方多想，一道旨意便降下：“你跳，跳给我看。快点！”

王一博早已神智不清，但身体的每一块肌肉都是活的，一旦接收信号，随时调取记忆，在所有需要它们的地方，撑起一台精彩的表演，这是经年苦训在他身上留下的条件反射。身体脱离理智的掌控，犹如鸿雁逐风，肃肃其羽直冲青云，仿佛这广阔天地间，尽是唾手可得的自由。这不是什么女团舞，肖战甚至认不出这是现代舞还是古典舞，他此生从没见过有人这样跳舞，那是一种恣意妄为、无法无天的样子，跳舞之人睥睨前人奉为圭臬的教训，自己便是那明日加冠的新王。

“Wow！王老师好辣！王老师好性感！”肖战鞋也不脱，一蹦三尺高，直接跳上床，他手指天花板，一边蹦一边大叫，仿佛这里有最闪耀的灯球和最野的 Disco，“呀吼！呀吼呀吼！”

这夜，醉酒的王一博，披着月光为肖战跳了一支又一支舞，肖战则酒不醉人人自醉，他炙热的呐喊声填满了无动于衷的黑暗，“王一博！有缺点吗？！没有！喔！耶！王一博我爱你！”泪水流了满脸，他抬起袖子狠狠擦了一把。

第二天快中午的时候，王一博才从宿醉中醒来，他惯性去摸身旁的人，没摸到，这才睁开眼，人确实不在。可能在卫生间，或者去走廊了。“哥。”他懒洋洋叫了一声，“肖战啊～”又拉长了声喊。见没人应，这才从床上爬起来，一下地，忽然一阵头晕目眩，腿一软差点儿跪地上，宿醉的第二天是最难受的。不过，下床这么一摔，人倒是清醒过来了，他竖着耳朵仔细听，今天四下好像出奇的安静，安静得就像除了自己，这里再没有其他活物一样。不对劲，他赶紧蹬上鞋，到处去找人。

“肖战！肖战！”不在房内，走廊也一眼望穿，他又小跑到尽头的杂物间，还是没人。这种不踏实的感觉，让他想起了停电的那个晚上。他慌慌张张返回房间，再进门时才发现不对，肖战的东西全都不见了。“难道是先下楼办退房手续去了？”王一博不安地想着，同时像只无头苍蝇般，在屋里乱转，一下竟不知要先干什么。收拾行李吗，还是先下楼去找找？

“嗡、嗡。”房间里突兀地响起两声震动音，床头的手机亮了。

“有电了？什么时候修好的？是肖战给我冲的电吗？”王一博脑子顿时乱成一锅粥，他冲过去抓起手机一看：“车在酒店门口等您。”是助理发来的消息。他没理会，却直接按下了肖战的号码。很快，手机中传来机械的女声：“对不起，您所拨打的电话已关机。”

他隐隐觉得不好，放下电话快速整理思绪，肖战那么谨慎，可能是为了避嫌，手机还没来得及充电就先走一步。“该死！昨晚怎么喝那么多！”王一博气得猛踹一脚地板，然后抓起散落四处的衣物，一股脑扔进箱子，随便洗漱一把，戴上帽子口罩，拖着行李箱便急匆匆下楼了。

建筑四周的戒严还未撤下，此时已近中午，很多解除隔离的客人已陆续离开，酒店内外见不到什么人，很安静。一出电梯，王一博立刻甩开行李箱，转着圈地寻人。休息区有个中年人，翘着二郎腿在窸窸窣窣地讲电话，餐厅大门上了锁，三两个客人模样的人在前台排队办手续，都不是肖战。他干脆踮起脚尖，伸长脖子，隔着落地窗向门外的停车场望去，幻想也许还能看到肖战的车。只是，越张望，心越要一点点沉下去。

“一博哥哥。”

像是突然被人从梦中叫醒，王一博惊得一抖，收回了早已失焦的视线。一转头，看到一个怯生生的小个子女孩。他皱着眉头看着她，一脸茫然。

“一博哥哥，我是小龟。”是每日早中晚给他们打电话的女孩，出事那天晚上，她跟肖战要过签名，王一博今天才看清她的长相。

“小龟，你看到肖战了吗？”顾不上寒暄，他焦急地发问。

“一博哥哥，肖战哥哥让我把这个交给你。他一大早就离开了。”

王一博接过东西，是一封信，信封上还印着四个红色大字：长城宾馆。和大门上摇摇欲坠的招牌一样土，毫无美感。王一博迫不及待地要拆开信封，一睹里面的内容，却再次被小龟的话打断。

“一博哥哥，最近发生了一些事，我之前答应过肖战哥哥要替他保密……”小龟欲言又止，像是在整理思绪，“我以后也会一直保守这个秘密。”她又马上补充道，“但是，他要做的事，现在大概也都做完了，所以我觉得至少……至少应该让你知道。”

这位小粉丝今日也一反常态，再没有之前那种兴奋的状态，反而深沉得有些忧郁。而小龟的话，愈发使王一博心里发慌，这证明，起码肖战的提前离去，不只是因为什么谨慎，手机也不是因为来不及充电才关机，他有事瞒着自己。又据以往的经验，肖战瞒着自己的，通常不会是好事。

起初王一博还有些难以置信，甚至吃醋，究竟有什么事，自己不能知道，却可以由一个不相干的外人来替他保密？不过很快，他的难以置信就要变成合情合理，而他的醋，实则是肖战的孤立无援。在此之前，王一博曾一直认为，这座困住他们的酒店，是他最称心如意的囚室，会成为他最美好的回忆之一。然而，当十四天短暂的时光，借由外人之口，重新在他面前缓缓展开时，他才终于意识到自己有多蠢。蠢到对肖战的一切视若无睹，蠢到竟然以为这会是一个甜蜜的故事，蠢到需要一个不相干的外人，来告诉自己故事的另一个版本，那个苦涩的，肖战视角的版本。

隔离的第一天，就出事了。

那天一早，横店所属的地方公安局，通过官方媒体发布了案情通告。通告发出后不久，网友就找到了住在案发酒店的一位客人的社交媒体账号。那位客人恰巧目睹了前一天晚上大堂中发生的袭击事件，在得知自己也被殃及，要接受隔离时，他拍下了两位事主的照片，发了一条微博抱怨。其实，他根本不认识这两个人，只知道他们好像是什么明星，但是他的照片，却把两人的脸拍得一清二楚，叫人无法否认。

照片被网友找到后，王一博所属公司和肖战工作室，分别在第一时间发布了声明。王一博那边的说法是，在横店拍戏恰巧遇到之前合作过的演员，然后突然遭到袭击，不清楚那位演员为何出现在那里，只听到袭击者声称自己是那位演员的粉丝。肖战一边的说法却是，去横店试戏碰巧遇到圈内朋友，当时见对方被不明人士攻击，便上前帮忙，帮忙时自身也遭到了攻击。这样两份话里有话、意有所指的声明，与其说是澄清事实，不如说是互相甩锅，拉拢舆论的自说自话。

然后便是铺天盖地的网络大论战，一方面路人强烈声讨偶像失职和扭曲的饭圈文化，一方面粉丝内部也发生了前所未有的大面积混战，两个人为什么同时出现在一家酒店，这个事首先就解释不清。两边均有站姐即刻宣布脱粉回踩，还有眼看着双方团队撕逼，自己 cp 要 be 的百万 cp 粉，也隐隐有了要崩之势。而这一切还只是开始，如果两边都拿不出甩锅对方的实际证据，任由这样闹下去，结果就是肉眼可见的两败俱伤、同归于尽。

于是那日傍晚，也许正是王一博经历那场噩梦的同时，他们所住的楼层突然停了电，原因不是什么复杂的线路故障，而是有人故意拉掉了该层的电闸。然后肖战一个人跑到走廊尽头，对着手机自言自语了好久。

隔天早上，肖战打发王一博去拿早餐，使他错过了停电的真相。再后来，肖战神不知鬼不觉地拨打过一个号码：0905，小龟成了他的同谋。肖战给同谋发了一个音频，里面的声音清晰自然，任谁听都是肖战本人，他好像正在和别人讲电话，对方的声音没有收录。音频中，肖战只说了四句话：“就是说，我现在得继续跟王一博炒 cp 是吧？”“可人家不愿意啊，已经明确拒绝过了。”“我想想办法吧，听说他人还在横店，不行我就亲自去一趟。”“开车啊，到时你别忘了找人来拍一下，别让我白跑一趟。”

这段对话当然不是真实存在过的，它是停电那夜肖战临时为自己炮制的“黑料”。他把录音交给小龟，请她以圈内爆料人的身份，发布了出去。录音被公开后，舆论上演了一出乾坤大挪移，原本全方位各角度分别对王一博和肖战展开批斗的各支力量，由分歧到和解，由角度分散到目标统一，在时隔两个多月后，全网再次因肖战这一共同的敌人，实现了大团结。

隔离的最后一天，人民日报发表题为《演戏请到舞台上，“博君一肖”剧终》的社论，严厉批评娱乐圈低俗炒作等不良风气。有业内爆料称，肖战背后的金主正在准备撤资。

天空淅淅沥沥地下起小雨，王一博独自坐在移动中的保姆车后排，手中攥着一张劣质信纸，上面只匆匆写了两句话，占据了信纸最中心的位置：

** 不怕。 **

** 我选你。 **

王一博侧头抵着玻璃，宿醉折磨得他头痛欲裂，胃部灼烧着一阵阵犯恶心，车子在雨中频繁刹车，他想吐。不过现在想来，昨晚的酒大约也是肖战安排好的，他甚至还算计好了王一博的酒量，两瓶红酒刚好可以让他喝断片。嘴角牵动，心中一声苦笑，试图想起昨晚的蛛丝马迹。他隐约记得，自己一直在跳舞，肖战很 high……

不对。肖战好像哭了。

王一博不动声色地拉下帽檐，盖住紧闭的双目，他好难受，眼泪浸湿了口罩。

（未完待续。）


	15. Chapter 15

小满刚过，南方的雨季正在到来。

一路舟车劳顿，王一博回到北京的家时，已是深夜。照道理，这个时节东南风还没吹到北方，那里一定仍是月朗星稀。可这场雨像是有了自己的主意，执着地跟着他回了家。江南的雨水，一遇到不讲理的北风，便忘了过去温婉的脾气，一路汇聚的水气到达极限，沉甸甸的终于坠漏了云层，天空只要稍稍开出一道口子，便足以令江河俱下，再无挽回的余地。眼下的北京城狂风骤起，惊雷滚滚，暴雨已至。

王一博立在窗前，心中只有一个念头：肖战，你在哪儿呢？

他用尽一切可用的方法去联系肖战，甚至把电话打到了许威和于婷那里，皆无所获。望着疯狂吹打着窗玻璃的风雨，王一博拿起手机发了一条微信：“杜总，我想请两天假，去趟重庆。”

很快，手机震动一声。王一博心中一紧，点开信息前仍抱有一点幻想，也许这回是肖战发来的。

“行程跟经纪人确认，工作不能耽误。肖战不在重庆，明天抽空来公司，你想知道的我告诉你。”

杜总一条简短的回复，信息量巨大。首先，她表明了态度，天大的事不能影响业务，但原则以外，她也给了王一博一线期望，她知道肖战的行踪。只是没想到的是，为什么是杜总，她怎么也成了肖战的知情人？

王一博被纷乱的思绪折磨得一宿没合眼，他回想起路上看到的那些新闻和评论，肖战就像一个千人踩万人踏的靶子，所有人都可以向他扔石头、吐口水，然后掸掸袖子转身走上道德高地，成为最无辜的受害者。他们说，肖战是没种的缩头乌龟，是下作的戏子，是没实力的花瓶，是道德败坏的偶像，是死同性恋，是红颜祸水，是罪有应得的网暴对象。人们要他去承载天下所有的恨，仿佛他已作尽天下所有恶事一样。

可肖战到底作了什么恶呢？是被资本摆布，还是选了我呢？王一博一想到这里又呜呜地哭起来，是你们不懂，那是我的肖战，最好的肖战，他真的尽力了。

是啊，别人爱慕他，无非是因他只应天上有的容颜；别人憎恶他，无非也是因这只应天上有的容颜。无上的赞誉与天大的毁蔑，哪个不是因为非要把人当神呢？至于王一博，他在爱上那尊神之前，已经先爱上了一个叫肖战的人。

如果说，肖战真的做错了什么，那就是，他出卖了自己的容颜。可人生在世，又有几个不必出卖自己的？如果有，那可真是莫大的幸运了。

王一博伤心地蜷在床上，哭干了泪水，又望着身旁空荡荡的位置，出神地想着各类棘手的现实问题。再声势浩大的网暴早晚也有平息的一天，可事件过去之后，肖战在娱乐圈要何去何从？人民日报的点评，好像代表了某种重要的官方态度，而这态度是负面的。还有声誉受损后，业内又会如何看待他……

王一博越想越头痛，在认识肖战之前，他的人生一直很简单，只专注在练舞、工作和赢得比赛这些事上，而这些事无一不在向他证明着，努力就会有回报，坚持就是胜利的道理，所以遇到再大的困难他都没慌过，加倍努力就好了。可与肖战在一起后，他看到的受到的，却净是些没道理的事，他不知道要把自己的力用在哪里，或者说，他愈发地意识到自己的无力。这种感觉就好像，身体里有什么东西堵着，下不去也出不来，完全不受他控制，让他既烦躁又愤怒。

不知不觉间，王一博伤心了一夜，也愁了一夜，就像每一个失意的成年人那样。二十二岁的他，长大了。

天一亮，王一博便从床上爬起来，先一口气灌了自己一桶水，然后打开冰箱，端出肖战在家时给他包好的饺子，烧水为自己煮了一顿香菜馅饺子的早餐。从昨天早上到现在，这是他吃过的唯一一样食物。刚出锅的饺子散发着诱人的香气，每一只都皮包馅大，圆滚滚胖墩墩，王一博没有像平时一样狼吞虎咽，反而每一口都吃得非常认真，他细细地咀嚼着，想起那日肖战是如何抹了自己一脸面粉，活像个大花猫。

眼下虽然还未找到努力的方向，但辗转了一夜后，王一博还是决定先振作起来。肖战牺牲自己保下他，走之前还留了话告诉他“不怕”，不管这句“不怕”是“他不怕”还是“你不要怕”，王一博都觉得自己现在实在没理由缩起头来自怨自艾。他的战哥还在等他，他的战哥需要他，他得争气。

吃过早饭，王一博把自己收拾利索来到公司，和经纪人敲定后面几个广告拍摄的工作，以及新剧组的入组日期。这次的酒店攻击事件，因为肖战反应够快，炮火及时转移到他一人身上，所以王一博的事业没受到实际伤害，之前拆 cp 的事更是看起来合情合理，再到后来，外面很多人都觉得王一博是肖战的受害者，一部分没散的 cp 粉也被提纯到了他这边，肖战做的何止是保住了他。

安排好工作后，王一博一直坐在杜总办公室等她，这才是他今天来公司的目的。

午饭时间刚过，杜总姗姗来到公司，袨服华妆的一位贵妇人，走路也带起一阵香风，虽然嘴角常挂和善的微笑，却给人一种不怒自威的压迫感，这女人不好惹，能笑着杀人的那种。

“哟，一博，什么时候来的？吃饭了吗？”她知道王一博等了她一上午，明知故问。

“杜总。”王一博很干地打了声招呼。

妇人看了他一眼，笑笑，不慌不忙地脱下外套，摘掉丝巾，放好包，医用酒精消毒，打开加湿喷雾，再查看一眼手机，这才终于在她宽大的办公桌后落了座，一连串的动作无不诠释着什么叫做“精致的麻烦”。

“喝点什么，一博？”依旧不打算进入正题。

“不用了，谢谢，杜总。您昨晚说……”

“童童，给我送两杯咖啡进来，一杯卡布，一杯美式。”王一博刚要提正事，又被这女人打断，他只好闷头收声。

杜看到自己完全掌控着局面，满意地笑了，“一博啊，我知道你现在着急，想去找肖战。”说话间她紧盯着王一博，一提到肖战二字，果然人马上坐直望过来，眼神里都是迫切。“我可以告诉你他在哪儿，但是你现在不能去找他。”

“为什么？”王一博皱紧眉头问，声音有点急。

“我说过了，不能耽误工作。”杜语气坚决，笑容依旧挂在嘴角，“你应该看过接下来的行程表了，那么满就不要想请假了。而且，肖战暂时也不想见你，否则他也不会一声不吭地躲起来。”

最后一句实打实地戳在王一博的痛处，是啊，肖战确实在故意躲他，即使他不想承认。

看着他一副哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出的可怜样，杜话锋一转，又安慰道：“肖战的事不是你去了就能解决的，你帮不上什么忙，反而还分散人家精力。不如踏踏实实先顾好自己。”不过这安慰，说了好像还不如不说。

“要是我现在就公开我俩的关系呢？”

“那他会跟你分手。”杜几乎脱口而出，“这不是我说的，是你家肖战亲口说的。”说完她耸耸肩。

“他还跟你说什么了？是不是你逼他做什么了！”听到分手，王一博再也克制不住自己。他本来就怀疑是杜在背后搞了鬼，肖战才走到自毁声誉这一步，毕竟从结果看，他和杜都是受益者。而且放自己黑料这一招，是自断后路的下下策，当时事态并没有发展到不可挽救的地步，可肖战却在那么短的时间里做出这个堪比“自杀”的决定，他一定还有其他事瞒着自己。

“呵。”杜冷笑一声，嘴角的和善少了一些，眼神里有了怒意，正要张口，只听门外有人叩门，助理端着咖啡走了进来，黑的放在王一博面前，奶咖送到杜的面前，很快又退了出去。

气氛有些僵，王一博绷着脸直勾勾地瞪着杜，杜则端起杯子慢悠悠地喝了两口咖啡，长舒一口气，终于再次开口，道：“自打你 13 岁入行，我就带着你，一晃你都这么大了，时间快得真是让人反应不过来。”她顿了顿，继续说：“如今你 22 了，是中国最顶级的爱豆，全国网友都认识你，你也算见识过些市面了。以后我不再拿你当小孩，咱们之间就是成年人对成年人的合作。今天，最后一次，作为你的长辈，我教你几条社会上的道理。士农工商三教九流七十二行，哪里都最瞧不起在暗处使阴招的小人。商场竞争，打击报复走不远，双赢共进才是上策。没事儿别老阴谋论，特别是男孩，人容易变猥琐。”

听完这些话，王一博脸上的狠劲下去一大半，他终归是个可教的小孩。“杜总，您别卖关子了，您还知道什么就都跟我说了吧。我保证不乱来，您知道我是有分寸的。”跟杜这样的大姐大，还是得来软的。

杜翘着脚悠然地喝着咖啡，左右转两下她气派的老板椅，定睛说道：“实话跟你说了吧，肖战跟他背后的那些人闹掰了。”

“啊？”这消息实在出乎意料，以至于王一博第一反应是不信，“不会啊，肖战……这不可能啊！”

“怎么不会？”杜抬着眼皮，狡黠地觑着王一博。

“是因为他背着团队放了自己的黑料吗？”

“是，也不是。你知道 ao3 是谁在背后搞鬼？”

“不是、不是粉丝……吗？”

杜讳莫如深地一笑，摇摇头说道：“这么说吧，ao3 被封没多久，咱们国内互联网巨头旗下的文学站，突然多出大批 cp 内容运营岗位，这些岗位，全都是新设的。”说到这，杜故意停下来，等着王一博的反应。结果等了半天，看他仍旧一头雾水，杜就像个恨铁不成钢的母亲，心里急得直想骂他是猪。

“哎呀，有这么难想吗！人家盯上同人文学这块肥肉啦，你们博君一肖让人家看见，原来这年头搞 cp 已经是市场刚需了，所以人家要下场赚钱了，ao3 那么大一个免费资源库放在那儿，不是挡人家财路吗？你家肖战的那帮小粉丝，给人家当枪使了。不光给资本做了嫁衣裳，还把自己爱豆赔进去了！哎！”说到此处，连杜这种久经沙场的老辣角色，也忍不住唏嘘，真是成也萧何败也萧何。

“那……博君一肖现在不是完了吗？还怎么赚钱？”在王一博听来，杜口中的资本就像一台可以随意操控世界的机器。这台机器的存在，令他感到恐惧。

“哎哟喂，我看你这脑子真是不好使啊王一博！”杜现在恨不得冲到他面前，举起自己的食指狠狠地戳他脑门，把他这猪脑子戳醒。“你见过谁家的生意就只做一回买卖？没了一个博君一肖，以后还有千千万万个张三李四，市场有这个需求，那就会有无数个对应需求的产品出现。人家现在干的是跑马圈地的事，这块地方我占了就归我了，以后谁来我的地盘，都要按我的规则玩，这叫垄断市场。一个新市场的潜力和价值有多大？它能左右很多人的生活方式，这种权力几乎是无价的。”

“ao3 是规则以外的，所以必须死……”王一博喃喃地嘀咕着，“所以肖战……不对。肖战背后也有大厂，他们不管吗？”

“这回问对问题了。”杜费了半天口舌，嗓子都说干了，她再次端起咖啡，一饮而尽，然后继续说道：“你知道的，大厂和巨头一直是竞争关系。肖战被对家搞了，他们自然也一直在公关。但这里面还有更深一层的关系，大厂这两年积极布局耽美影视、耽美文学，其实瞄准的是同一片市场。现在要做同人这个细分领域，怎么也是大厂更有资格吧，更何况现在对家还是踩杀着自己的流量，来争抢自己认准的市场，大厂这一步失算，也是憋了一口恶气。”

“那他们更应该帮肖战不是吗？”

“利益一致叫帮，利益冲突叫利用。肖战走到今天这一步，不能不说是大厂推了他最后一把，也让他彻底绝望了。”杜看向窗外，恍惚间让人觉得她好像已经很苍老。

“什么意思？他们干什么了！”此刻等待答案的王一博，感到自己整颗心都被人揪在手里。

“他们要和搞掉 ao3 的人做同样的事，也入圈同人文学，并且还要肖战继续跟你炒 cp，博君一肖就是他们入圈的本钱。你们酒店遇袭之后，这就是肖战团队给他的唯一选择，重新回到博君一肖的故事里去。”

所以肖战绝望了。

一开始，他们说他的爱情挡了赚钱的路，他不可以有爱情，于是王一博为他亲手拆掉 cp，被网暴被狙商务被毁名声。后来，他们又说他的爱情可以赚钱，要他再绑住王一博。什么梦想，什么艺术，他从进入这个圈子开始，从始至终都只是一块任人揉捏的泥巴。认识王一博之前，他从来没做过自己，他不属于自己；认识王一博之后，他终于可以在这一人面前展露真实的模样，这本已令他心满意足到要感激上苍。然而现在，那些贪得无厌的人们，提出了更过分的要求，不光要他出卖自己，还要他出卖爱情，出卖爱人，直到把他和他周围的一切，彻底吃干抹净才肯罢休。

什么叫吃人不吐骨头，肖战见识到了。

“我愿意，我愿意跟他继续炒 cp 啊……”王一博懊恼地揪着头发，那种熟悉的无力感再次笼罩全身。其实他心里明白，他又有什么资格说愿意呢，杜和他再有情分，这个情分也绝不会大过生意。这片土地上，没有一个团队会允许自家的艺人长期被 cp 捆绑，这只会伤害艺人的职业前途，没有任何长远好处。

但是这一次，杜没有急着否定王一博，他们的情分让她至少在此时，还能同情一下这两个身不由己的年轻人。

“杜总，您告诉我肖战在哪儿吧。我保证不冲动，也不会影响工作，我就想知道他现在怎么样，我怕他出事。”王一博几乎是在苦苦哀求。

“厦门。肖战去了厦门。”

（未完待续。）


End file.
